Future Card Buddyfight X Retake
by Starart132
Summary: A dragon looking like a panda came from Dragon World to announce that he was chosen as the Dragon World representative for the World Buddy Master competition. Since Drum was the ruler of the Dragon World, he couldn't be Gao. So the boy and his friends searched for one at Dragon World when events leaded for them to choose Batzz as his buddy. (An alternate version of the new season).
1. Prologue

AC: Hello Everyone. This is another story I'll write on the side of my main one of Buddy Fight, Earth Battlefield.

The reason I do this is because I find the new buddy of Gao interesting in the first episode with a personality that doesn't go toward Gao usual attitude with an element far from the Sun Fighter. I liked the episode as much as it was bothering/annoying me with the absence of continuity between the seasons. Even more since it's the second time with Triple D. So, I decide to write this at the side of Earth battlefield.

The reason is that I don't want Batzz in Earth Battlefield because I already know where Earth Battlefield would end, but I also want to have Batzz with too little time for him.

I thought about it during the week-end (the two first days of April) and have the solution. I'll write this story based on the anime, but I will make it different by putting the continuity and also changing things that annoyed me as to the why Gao took Batzz like that for a buddy and why he's still the same age.

Enough Rant and let's go on the prologue, you will already see how things are going to be different.

* * *

 **Prologue: The Rampage On Dragon World**

Many years ago, Dragon World lived a catastrophe that almost destroyed the world of dragons.

It happened shortly after the birth of Fang Slade Terrestrial The XIV during a storm where the black clouds covered of a large city of Dragon World. The lightning stroke hard on the city and destroyed many homes and wounded many dragons. Those who couldn't fight were running away while those who could were making a stand against the dragon, which was the source of destruction.

The source of destruction was a large dragon with gray and dark skin with two black horns, long red hair, amber eyes and a scar on his snout. He wore a black armor with orange decoration on it, a crimson cape and a dark gray and gold gauntlet with a beast face on it decorated with two blue stone acting as the eye of the beast face.

"Stop it!" one of the dragon ordered as he stood in his way.

"What are you trying to do? You want to destroy the Dragon World?" another one said.

The gray dragon didn't reply as his eyes shined. He spun around himself and the dark clouds combined with him. Coming outside of the dark could was a large object looking like a spear, descending from the sky and when it landed on the ground, caused a large explosion that created desolation taking the form on an X on the planet.

Many of the dragons were sent away from the blast while others were gravely wounded and some perished in the explosion. The gray dragon grinned at the destruction he caused when another dragon appeared in the field.

The dragon flew in the sky, holding a large drill with the thrusters activated and aiming at the gray dragon.

Once the dragon was closed, he stopped the drill and landed in the way of the gray dragon. He had dark orange and red scales with many scars, showing how many battles he fought and won and long white. He wore a gray cuirass with dark gray pant.

"It's Fang Slade Terrestrial The XIII," one dragon said.

"He came!" another dragon said as their hope came in their heart.

The XIII pointed his drill at the gray dragon and said, "Demon Lord Dragon Batzz! It is time for you to surrender now, or face the punishment for your crimes right here and right now!"

Lightning stroke toward the XIII, but with an arc made with his drill, blocked it with ease as he yelled, "Last chance!"

The gray dragon grinned at the ruler of Dragon World and didn't reply as he prepared to fight.

The XIII looked in the amber eyes of his enemy and saw nothing except his lust for destruction. The ruler of Dragon World readied his drill and charged at Batzz. Batzz did the same. After a long battle that destroyed the rest of the city, but saved Dragon world as Fang Slade Terrestrial the XIII stood victorious over a gravely wounded gray dragon. The fate of Batzz had been sealed as he must face something worse than death, eternal imprisonment for his crimes with the dragons under his command following him.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the prologue. I hope you like it.

Next will be Episode 1 part 1: The Most Powerful Demon Lord Dragon! His Name is Batzz!

Each episode will be divided in two parts, each being half of it like the show cut in the middle for publicity. It is the same episode for the show and I'll take the key points of it, but a lot of it will be different.


	2. Episode 1 part 1

**Episode 1 part 1: The Most Powerful Demon Lord Dragon! His Name is Batzz!**

Gao woke up at the sound of the alarm and passed his hand over his eyes. He was a boy with peach skin, amber eyes looking at him, with black hair with a few red strand of hair. He climbed off his bed and picked his clothing for his school day. He checked at his usual blue vest and sighed, "Can't wear it anymore."

Gao wasn't a young boy anymore. He was a freshman in Highschool now and had to wear the school uniform, a navy blue shirt with navy blue pants and a black tie. He strongly disliked the uniform color, but he had to wear it.

As he walked outside his chamber, he looked at the old pictures he had when he was a kid and not a teenager. The two most precious he had was one with his first buddy, Drum Bunker Dragon, who had to leave his side and returned to the Dragon World. Sadly, they couldn't remain in contact, but he guessed that his ex-buddy was soon a ruler of Dragon World.

The other one was his friend with Bal Dragon. Gao remembered when they parted away. Bal returned to his slumber and wouldn't wake up for the next 10 000 years, so he'll obviously never see him again.

Since then, he never had another buddy again. During those years, he remained a great player of Buddyfight, but he felt a void with the absence of a buddy while his friends still have their original buddy.

He was melancholic as he thought of the past, until he saw the clock and realised he was going to be late, "No! I can't be late again!" He put his cap in his bag.

He immediately climbed down the stairs and waved at his sister as he grabbed his lunch and ran with a toast in his mouth.

He ran toward his Highschool as fast as he could and finished eating everything. Halfway, he noticed boys of his age near a group of young kids. He was going to just run pass them when he saw one of them stealing a card from one of the young child. He didn't hear what the teenager said, but the kids were crying and there was only one thing he could do as the Sun Fighter.

He picked the card and said, "Waouh. What a nice card you got there," he commented to the teenagers who were caught off-guard, "Where did you get it?"

One of the kids got enough courage to say, "This card is mine. He- He stole it!"

Gao walked away from the teenager and said, "That's not nice to steal something that doesn't belong to you. You should go before I, the Sun Fighter, show you why you shouldn't steal things," he gave the card to the young kid and said, "This is yours."

"Thank you mister," the kid said.

"Why you-" the teenager started before saying, "Get him!"

The three teenagers tried to attack the boy, but it took only a few seconds before he threw them all on the ground. Those years of training under his mother teaching really paid off.

"You're incredible," one of the kids said.

Gao scratched the back of his head as he nervously chuckled, before remembering the important thing, "School! I got to go!"

He ran until he reached his Highschool. He only started this week and been late once. Compare to before, the teacher who gave the consequence for being late was scary and the boy couldn't be late anymore or he'll be in big trouble.

He ran in his class and sat at his chair just before the bell rang. As he looked at his class, he only knew one person and one monster. It was Gaito.

As for his older friends Baku and Kuguru, they were in another Highschool just like Noboru.

Gaito didn't really change just like him. He had long purple hair, gray eyes and peach skin. He wore the same uniform as him, but clearly disliked it.

As for Abygale, he was a dragon who had the form of a penguin with a dragon head in his SD form. He had dark scales with a pale purple underbelly, one red eye with the other one covered with a red patch with a blue cross on it. He had a small and non-dangerous black hole on his head.

Gao remembered the first time he walked together back to their home.

 **Flashback**

After their first day of school, Gaito, Gao and Abygale were returning home after their school day. They talked about their day and eventually, Gaito grabbed his uniform and grunted, strait to the point, "I really hate those uniforms."

"Why?" Gao asked.

"They don't fit with who I am! It's just like you. When you wear them, I wouldn't recognise you without your haircut. You always wore your vest with the sun on it before and suddenly, it's over," Gaito complained.

"Were in Highschool now. We have to wear uniforms even if we don't like it... Even if they are ugly like those," Gao admitted.

"Should have picked another one," Gaito sighed.

"Gaito. You don't have to worry about it. You look kinda nice on it," Abygale started, "I remember that they could attract cats. I overhear-"

"My destiny is telling me to change now!" Gaito yelled before running away.

"W-wait! Gaito!" Abygale yelled before jumping on the small black hole and dashing after his buddy.

Since then, Gaito always had his regular clothes, reading to change for the second class was over.

 **Flashback End**

Gao lightly chuckled at those memories, but his mind was lightly obscured as it made him remember that Gaito still had his buddy while not him. After a few years, it wasn't affecting that much, but he wished that he had a new buddy one day.

His day passed as the usual. His scary teacher gave class and if anyone fazed off, they had to face her furious and scary glare, so Gao was focused on his study. When it was lunchtime, he and his friend Gaito and Abygale were eating on the roof. They usually talked of their afterschool day and how their buddyfight matches were going.

Gaito was proud of his many consecutive victories he was currently cumulating with Abygale. As for Gao, he was in the same phase, but struggled a little more.

However, their afterschool day was going to be different than the usual. The first thing was that it was their final day of the week before the week-end while the second...

"Finally. School is over and I won't have to wear my uniform tomorrow," Gaito said as he was wearing a black shirt, gray coat over it and black pants.

"Yeah," Gao said as he walked out of a store with a pack of Buddyfight card from Dragon World in it.

"Still searching for a new buddy?" Gaito asked.

"Yeah. Since Bal, I never had another buddy," Gao replied as he opened the pack. He checked inside and there were a few item cards and spellcards. The monster cards weren't shining like when he got a buddy. He sighed and said, "Not this one either."

"You will fight your right buddy eventually Gao," Abygale said as he walked forward, "You are the kind of boy who get the most special buddy after all. Just like Gaito."

"I'm sure your friends will say that too," Gaito said.

"You are one of my friends," Gao replied.

Gaito gasped when he corrected himself, "I mean you other friends. You know I'm thinking as Abygale said."

Gao chuckled, "I know. Anyway, I have to meet them at the park. Want to come?"

"No. I have to get rid of my school uniform before doing anything else," Gaito replied as they parted away.

They waved good-bye at each other's and went their own way. Unknown to Gao, there was someone in a black suit following him for a while. He looked around and saw that it was too crowded, so he followed the boy.

* * *

Gao rejoined his friends at the part a little later, after hiding the cards he obtained in his bag. He grabbed his blue cap from his bag and put it on his head.

His three friends were Baku, Kuguru and Noboru.

Noboru had peach skin, yellow eyes and yellow hair. He wore a white shirt with a tiger on it, a blue jacket, gray pants and blue shoes instead of his school uniform.

Baku had peach skin with blue eyes and brown hair. He wore his school uniform which was a brown vest with a black tie with black buttons on it and brown pants.

Kuguru had purple hair tied in two small pigtails that stick out of the circular lamps on her head, a light green hairclip that held a part of her bangs that curl to the right of her face. She wore glasses with circular lenses and a red frame, her brown vest with a brown long skirt.

"You're late Gao," Noboru said with a smirk.

"Sorry. I was chatting with Gaito," he replied to his friends.

"Anyway," Kuguru noticed the uniform Gao was noticing and said nothing about it, "Anyway," she repeated before continuing, "How was your first week everyone?"

"It was nice. I picked an extra activity and I'll start playing basketball. My school doesn't have a lot of Buddyfighter. That's a shame that there is less than in our middle school," Noboru resumed and added a few more things.

"There is much more buddyfighter in my school, but my teacher is scary. She was really furious when I was late at school the second day. If I'm late one more time I'm in big trouble," Gao resumed his own week. He then told about his match against Gaito and the results they had.

"For us, it's going great. There is nothing really big or interesting going right now," Baku said as he looked at Kuguru, lightly blushing.

Noboru and Gao wondered if there was something going on between them.

"I am searching for an extracurricular activity and-" Kuguru noticed someone in a black suit watching them, "Someone is watching us."

The three boys turned around and saw someone walking closer to them.

"That's a creepy guy!" they said.

They turned toward Gao.

"What?" Gao nervously asked.

They pushed Gao and Noboru said, "Come on Gao. You are the Sun Fighter."

"You can beat him," Baku encouraged him.

Gao was nervous when he saw the mysterious man, but he was ready to fight him when he said, "Are you Gao Mikado?"

"Yes," he nervously replied, wondering why he asked that question.

The man grabbed his suit and took it off, in the suit; there was a monster in his SD form. It was a mini-panda with black and white fur, green eyes and a white dragon tail. He wore a yellow jacket, red tie, a pink shirt, red shorts and a small sword, "Congratulation!"

None of the humans knew what was going on and just gave a confused gaze at the dragon.

Noboru walked closed and asked, "Who is this guy?" He kneeled down and watched the monster, "A Panda?" The monster gasped at it and before he could reply, Noboru said, "It's really a panda!" before starting to laugh.

The monster frowned at the insult and yelled, "I am not a panda! I am a dragon coming from Dragon world! I'm not going to let..." he looked at the shirt of Noboru and continued, "A kitten like you insult me!"

"This is a tiger! Not a kitten! Why does everyone keeps telling me that?" Noboru didn't add another comment about how many years many people said that he wore a kitten shirt.

No one decided to comment on the reply while Gao decided to move the conversation on, "Who are you exactly?"

"I am Saint Holy Sword Dragon!"

Gao, Kuguru and Baku looked at the dragon as they heard his name, having difficulty to believe it was his name.

Noburu laughed as he said, "What an overblown name! It doesn't fit that little panda at all!"

The dragon grunted as he drew his sword that looked like an ice-pop stick and attacked Noboru with it.

"This is my holy sword!" Holy said as he put the sword back in his scabbard and told his name again. He grunted changed subject, "I came here for an important reason. I have an announcement to make from Dragon World. I am here to announce that our leader picked our Dragon World representative and it's you Gao Mikado!"

Baku asked surprised, "Dragon World representative?"

Kuguru asked, "What are you talking about?"

"How come you know about me?" Gao concluded the questioning.

"We know all about you and your friends Gao Mikado! It is because our ruler has chosen you as our representative because of your great skills in Buddyfight! We know about your victory against Kyoya when you beat him and his buddy Azi Dahaka and when you saved the Earth from Yamigedo! He told us all about it when he chose you above everyone else."

Noboru had nothing to counter since it was all true and thinking about Yamigedo still brought bad memories from him when he was under his control.

"Congratulation Gao. Fang Slade Terrestrial The XIII choose you Gao," Kuguru said.

"What are you talking about?" Holy asked.

The four looked at the panda dragon and wondered why he asked the question.

"It's not him who rule our world anymore. It's his son Fang Slade Terrestrial The XIV!"

"Drum!" they yelled.

"He is also known by that name yes," the panda dragon nodded. He then continued, "He chooses you because he personally fought by your side and it's thanks to you that he is now ruling Dragon World. Also, you have been chosen because the World Buddy Masters competition will soon be held."

"World Buddy Master?" Gao asked, never heard about it before.

Holy started explaining about every parallel world that would participate in it and then, "The World Buddy Master is a tournament in which Buddyfighters representing each world gather with their buddies to battle it out, for the sake of their pride and honor!"

Knowing that Drum chosen him, he wasn't that surprise that his old friend picked him. He could feel some excitement awakening once again in him when Noboru said, "It's true that Gao did great things, but he doesn't have a main buddy anymore. Maybe you should choose a representative like me since I have a buddy."

"There is no need for concern," Holy categorically replied by meaning an indirect no to Noboru, "At the origin, Drum wanted to be your main buddy, but since he is the ruler of Dragon World, it is forbidden for him to participate in the World Buddy Master as the main buddy of a human," Gao could easily imagine Drum to be a little depressed about it, "Since he cannot be your buddy, we are going to search for one right now."

"Search for one? But where?" Baku asked.

"Dragon World of course!" Holy replied.

"Dragon World?" Baku yelled surprised.

"This is place is going to be crawled with dragons and not just the nice one," Noboru said.

"It's been a long since I didn't go there," Gao commented when he thought back. They went there to find Tenbu when he disappeared and it wasn't as dangerous as Noboru claimed. Even so, Gao remembered that they didn't encounter that many dragon that time.

"Who would want to go in a dangerous world?" Noboru asked as he closed his eyes.

"I do!" Gao replied with excitement, "I'll finally find a buddy."

"What?" Noboru asked taken off-guard, before remembering it has been years since he searched for a new buddy.

Holy closed his eyes and nodded, "Very well then," he took out a card and threw it in the air. It opened a portal leading to Dragon World, "Do not worry about danger. We are going in a city where no dragon will attack you."

Holy and Gao took it first as the boy said, "Here we go!"

His three friends looked at each other's as they flew toward the portal.

"H-hey!" Noboru gasped.

"Why do I have to go?" Baku asked before disappearing in it.

* * *

At the other side of the portal, Gao and his friends landed on the ground of a hill looking like a pillar. The ground under Gao started to fell down and jumped toward his friends.

"Gao!" they yelled as they grabbed him before he felt to his doom. They pulled him up with them and looked around.

"Thanks," Gao said before nervously chuckling.

They looked around. The surrounding looked like it was a field that broke down with many hills around them. There were a few savage dragons around themselves fighting against each other's or simply doing nothing.

"If that's a village, I don't want to see what's outside of it," Noboru commented. He frowned as he turned toward Holy and yelled, "This place is dangerous panda! Send us back to Earth right now!"

"We can't," the panda replied as he glared at Noboru, "We have to find a buddy for Gao first and-" Holy looked closely around and yelled, "Gyah! This isn't the village! What are we doing here of all places?"

"What do you mean?" Kuguru nervously asked.

"This place is strange. It doesn't feel natural," Baku commented.

"It looks like this place felt apart as if something gouged it out," Gao added.

"We are near him," the panda dragon nervously said, "What you are seeing was his doing."

"Who?" the humans asked.

"The Demon Lord Dragon," Holy gulped.

"Demon Lord Dragon?" Gao asked.

"Yes. He was an incredible powerful dragon who can control the lightning. His strength is great and close to Fang Slade Terrestrial The XIII. Long ago, he went on a rampage and destroyed this part of Dragon World. Fang Slade Terrestrial The XIII fought him and overcame his power before he was sealed away. All of this has been destroyed in one night."

"One night? Don't you think you are exaggerating?" Noboru asked in disbelief.

"It's the true! If The XIII had lost, Dragon World wouldn't exist anymore! My ancestors used their power to seal him so he wouldn't threaten our world once again," Holy seriously told them. He drew his sword and pointed at the location the dragon was sealed.

"It's got to be a lie. Especially the part about your ancestor sealing that dragon," Noboru said with a mocking tone as a small revenge for putting their life in danger.

"It's not a lie!" Holy yelled at the boy.

Kuguru sighed as Holy didn't answer her question and asked again before Noboru and holy argued once again, "What do you mean by, what are we doing here?"

The panda dragon realised it and replied, "We were supposed to be in a village. I use the card to teleport us there, but we went in the wrong part of Dragon World."

"Why?" she asked for more precision.

"He screw up I bet," Noboru chuckled when the panda dragon glared at him and attacked him with his holy sword.

"No! I didn't screw this up! There is only one reason for us to teleport at the wrong place! It's because someone else also used the spell at the same time and was more powerful than me."

Noboru chuckled, "That must be pretty easy."

The panda dragon attacked the boy again when the heard a roar. They looked at the source of the sound and saw an old temple sculpted near some pillars, "Argh! We can hear the Demon Dragon roar!"

"But he's sealed... right?" Baku asked.

"Y-yeah, but he can still roar. The seal isn't perfect," Holy nervously replied.

They watched it and gasped when they heard a loud sound. They saw many dragons flying away.

Kuguru asked, "What's the commotion? Is it the Demon Lord Dragon?"

"What's going on?" Holy asked when they heard a loud sound coming from the opposite direction of the temple.

Suddenly, they saw a monster appearing near them from a portal. The head that came out was black and gray with a gray mane. It looked at them with his orange eyes as it used to climb out of the portal. The rest of his body came out of his three centipede tails with the many legs on them.

"What in the world is that?" Holy yelled.

The four humans recognised the face of Yamigedo, but the demon looked different as it seemed as if it became a cyborg with the mechanical part on his body and the weird google for his right eyes. The monster looking like Yamigedo let out an aggressive grunt.

"Run!" Gao yelled.

They started climbing down the pillar they were on while Gao had many questions with unknown answer.

"W-What is Yamigedo doing here?" Noboru yelled.

"I don't know and I didn't see Bolt near him!" Gao replied as they finished climbing down with the giant demon after them.

 **Let me out!** A voice resonated in the mind of Gao.

Gao heard it as they almost reached the place the demonic dragon was sealed.

"What can we do? He's going to eat us!" Noboru yelled.

"Don't say that!" Baku yelled back as he panicked.

They started panting in exhaustion when they were in front of the prison of the evil dragon.

 **Let me out!** The same voice yelled again in Gao's voice.

The boy looked at the temple like prison and asked, "Could it be?"

"What is it Gao?" Baku asked.

"I think I heard the voice of the demonic dragon calling me," Gao replied.

"You think you heard him? Now of all the time!" Noboru yelled.

The cyborg Yamigedo appeared near them and was stopped by the large pillar of rock in his way.

 **Let me out of here! Undo the seal!** The voice ordered.

"Look at what is standing in our way?" a voice said near the cyborg Yamigedo.

They saw a boy walking toward them with a grin on his face. They boy had brown eyes, yellow and brown hair and peach skin. He wore a dark purple cloak with a brown shirt and magenta pants.

"Who's that now?" Holy panicked when the boy showed up.

"It doesn't matter anyway if you are in my way. I'll just crush you with Chaos Yamigedo and get what I want," the boy said with a larger grin.

It wasn't Bolt in front of them, the Gao and his friends realised. More question appeared in their mind, wondering if it was the Yamigedo they knew, where Bolt was, did something happened to him, and many others.

"As if!" Noboru replied as he braced his courage and searched for his deck case. When he realised he didn't have it, he gasped as he said in his mind, _**Dammit! I left my deck case in my school uniform back home.**_ It wasn't the only time he forgot it that way during his first week of Highschool and it was embarrassing for him and didn't say anything out loud.

The boy noticed that Noboru wanted to try something and laughed at the boy with a mocking tone before saying, "I don't know what you wanted to try, but looks like you can't. Once I'll get rid of you, I'll bring the Demon Lord Dragon with me."

"No! You can't or he could destroy the world!" the panda dragon yelled back as he completely lost his calm.

 **Release me!** The voice ordered Gao. The boy noticed that no one else heard it, so he was the only one who could. He looked at the entrance, but hesitated to do anything. **If you don't, you will die.**

Gao realised that even if the dragon was sealed, he was aware of what was happening right now. He heard a sound and saw Chaos Yamigedo who was about to pass the pillars.

In the split of a second, Gao had to make a choice and none of them felt good. If he did nothing, they died since none of them had anything to fight against Chaos Yamigedo and the boy who threatened their life will go away with the demonic dragon. If he undid the seal, he would free the dangerous dragon who tried to destroy Dragon World long ago and put the world in danger. No matter what, the option wasn't good.

One thing was certain in his mind; he had to protect his friend. Gao turned around and looked at the seal, _**Even if I undo it, the panda dragon can redo the seal after it... Right?**_ The seal looked like a pack with cards inside. Gao put his hand on it.

"What are you doing? Don't free him!" Holy yelled.

Gao could feel the aura of the dragon inside of the seal. He was expecting malevolence to come out of it, but instead it was something else. He could feel an aggressive and violent aura, but nothing like the cruel aura of Hyakugen Yamigedo.

Chaos Yamigedo managed to pass and nothing was in his way to devour them.

He made up his mind and grabbed the pack.

"Gao! Don't do it!" his friends protested.

"You mustn't do that! The moment you do it, you will become buddies!" the panda dragon begged as tears came out of his eyes.

When he heard that, he stopped for a second. That Demon Lord Dragon wasn't the buddy he wanted, but in their situation, "I don't have a choice! If I don't, he will get him anyway and kill us!" Gao replied as he was about to undo the seal, "Come out! Demon Lord Dragon!"

There was an earthquake and the humans lost their balance as they felt on the ground. Light came out of the temple where the Demon Lord Dragon was imprisoned. After a few seconds, the walls of the temple crumbled and the Demon Lord Dragon came out.

Holy panicked and hid behind Noboru.

Gao and Batzz crossed their gaze and not a word was said. With the aura of the dragon, Chaos Yamigedo stopped his advance while the boy who was buddies with the demon grumbled as he stood up.

With the Demon Lord Dragon being freed, there was no way of knowing what would come next.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this part.

The first episode will conclude in the next part.

As you noticed, the key events of this part are similar to the show, but I made it different like the reason Gao freed Batzz. It's not perfect, but I feel it is better than in the show where he just gladly open it up to have a buddy, while here; it's a life or dead situation with little choice to pick.

I hope you enjoy it.


	3. Episode 1 part 2

AC: Hello everyone and welcome to the second part of the first episode.

I will be honest and admit that my main weakness will be writing a real buddyfight card. So far, it won't be difficult since it is based on the show, but later on, if my story required it, I will ask for help to do those fights with someone else to make them entertaining, when they are not skippable as they are important.

Since it is a retake, there will be difference that might grow bigger as the plot progress.

The chapter could have been ready for Thursday, but I had some struggle with what happened after the end of the Buddy fight and decided to skip a few things I planned, which would have been boring anyway and put what was necessary, but I feel like it was weak, but less than the actual show I hope.

* * *

 **Episode 1 part 2: The Most Powerful Demon Lord Dragon! His Name is Batzz!**

Gao watched the Demon Lord Dragon as he whispered, "So this is the Demon Lord Dragon."

The dragon was looking back at Gao with distain and how little the boy was for him.

Holy panicked as started crying, "This is the end of Dragon World!"

"Are the one who freed me kid?" the dragon asked Gao while keeping in sight Chaos Yamigedo as the demon could do anything.

He frowned at the dragon as he replied, "My name is not Kid. I am Gao Mikado, the Mighty Sun Fighter!"

The Demon Lord Dragon found the reply and title ridiculous, "A fighter? A little brat like you?"

Gao felt some anger in him, but contained it inside, given their situation, "Yes!"

The dragon showed his fist, inside the glove and presented himself, "I'm Barlbattz Dragoroyale the First."

Chaos Yamigedo grunted loudly as his buddy walked toward them.

"Gao!" Baku said.

He turned around and was ready for anything.

The boy stopped when he was closed. He laughed before saying, "I've come for you Demon Lord Dragon."

The Demon Lord Dragon let out a low grunt, hating the boy already for speaking lowly of himself. Instead of attacking, he aggressively asked, "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"You're going to come along with me," he replied to the dragon as the reasons were left unknown.

"That's not going to happen," the Demon Lord Dragon said as his hatred for the boy increased as he dear spoke of himself as if he was nothing, "I'm the most powerful dragon in the world. I don't take order from anybody!"

The boy grabbed his deck case and replied, "Then... I'll take you by force then."

They frowned as they watched the boy getting ready for his deck case.

The Demon Lord Dragon laughed loudly, "That's a good one. Gather, My Thunder Empire!"

Cards came out from the place the dragon was sealed away and they cumulated on the ground.

"Cards?" Gao said surprised that they were more in there.

Baku immediately said, "Show me!"

"And me too!" Kuguru said. They observed the cards, "I've never seen any of these cards before."

"And they are amazing. They are all very strong card," Baku added. He opened his back and took out Buddyfight Cards in his bag and said, "Time to build a new deck!"

He quickly made a deck for the battle and made sure that Gao could use them to their best.

"You've finished," Kuguru said.

Baku gave the deck in Gao's hand, "Yeah. Now's it's your job to make good use of it, Gao."

"Thank you Baku. Let's do this! Barlbattz Dragoroyale... Or rather, Demon Lord Dragon Batzz!" Gao said as he turned toward their adversary.

The dragon frowned when he heard that nickname and hated it.

The boy took off his hood and said, "Once I'll win, I'll take you with me Barlbattz and I'll kill them."

"I am not an object of possession little one!" Batzz yelled.

Gao replied, "What you said is useless. I'm going to win this match!" He turned his deck case into a belt, "Rise up! Almighty dragon! Luminize! Demon Lord Dragon Tempest!"

"The mechanical evil deity appears! Luminize! Great Fiend of Chaos!"

Their surrounding turned into a field made for a Buddyfight match, to the surprised of everyone.

"Raise the flag!" the two players said.

"Dragon World!" Gao said.

"Katana World!" the other boy said.

Gao and his friend were taken by surprise when they heard the world Chaos Yamigedo came from. They weren't expecting the demon to be linked with that world. Gao thought, _**That's surely not the Yamigedo we know. Did something happen to Bolt? Anyway, I have to focus on the match. I can't lose,**_ "I have the first move. Draw! Charge and Draw!" he grabbed a card, "I equip, Arc Dragon Sword!" He had a black sword with a golden handle. He took charge and slashed, taking two life points of his opponent.

The boy's life dropped to eight.

Batzz grabbed his chin and made no comment, he was a little surprised that Gao took the offensive without summoning one of his minions in the field.

The boy grinned and said, "My turn. Draw! Charge and draw! I call to the center, Blood Knife, Kimensai! To the left and right, I call Rampage Chizomegumo!" he continued, "The evil deity who devour the stars! Chaos Yamigedo! Buddy call to the center!"

Chaos Yamigedo jumped at the center and devour Kimensai.

"He looks strong!" Holy said nervously.

"Due to the buddy call. I gain one life point," the boy said. He pointed his hand at the Gao, "Both Chizomegumo! Attack the fighter!"

They attacked Gao and his life points dropped to six.

Noboru saw how fast the life point dropped and wondered why he didn't use his shield card as always, "Doesn't he have any defense spell?"

Batzz looked at the deck case and saw two spellcards that where shield, "Aren't you going to use those?"

Gao replied, "No. This way, I can bring out your full power," letting out that he planned to end this match in the next turn.

"But kid, you'll take some lethal damage before you get a chance to do that," the gray dragon replied.

"I don't mind," he replied to his buddy. He turned toward Batzz and continued, "I've come out of many situations worse than that in my matches and came out victorious. I will win to protect my friends no matter what."

The dragon looked at the boy and realised that the boy had a clear plan in his mind and the experience to back it up, "You're an odd one," he grinned and said, as if he gave permission, "Do as you like."

"It sure is fun to beat someone who can't do a thing," the boy laughed as he looked down at Gao. "Get him Chaos Yamigedo!"

Gao was hit by a double attack.

"He got two life left. He's got nowhere to go," Noboru nervously said.

The panda dragon watched this as his body trembled, "Are you telling me that the Dragon World representative is going to lose? When the World Buddy Master hasn't even started yet."

Kuguru said with confidence, "Don't worry. This is Gao we are talking about."

"Yeah," Baku replied with a smile. He was the one who made the deck and knew the potential it possessed even if it was with cards he never saw before.

Turn 1 end.

(Gao: Life: 2 Gauge: 3 Hand: 5)

(The boy: Life: 9 Gauge: 3 Hand: 3)

"Here I go. It's my turn. Draw! Charge and... Draw!" Gao said. He looked at the card he had and gasped when he saw the card he picked.

Batzz explained, "If you use that, you can win. But kid, you might not survive."

Gao was nervous when he heard it as sweat came out of his forehead, "I might die? Me?"

His friends were nervous when they heard that.

"It's not my business what's going to happen to you kid. I'll defeat them on my own, with my power! I'll crave my strength into their heart!" Batzz replied with passion.

Gao thought about what he should say, but he knew what he had to do. He lightly grinned as he buried his fear inside of him, "If it's to protect my friend, I have to take the risk. I will not lose against them Batzz. Baku made this deck, and I have faith in it... and you," that took the dragon by surprised, but Gao freed him because he had no choice, but put his faith in Batzz, "That's why I'm going to win this buddyfight, no matter what!" he picked a card and started playing his turn, "I call Raid Officer, Delta to the left."

The dragon appeared and said, "It is a great honor to serve under the general Barlbattz Dragoroyale The First."

"I buddy call Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz to the right!" Gao said. As Batzz jumped on the field, the boy gain one life thanks to the buddy gift, "When I have four life or less... Batzz get another 3000 power! For a total of 10 000!" Gao grinned, "And gets triple attack."

Noboru smiled, "So this was Gao plan. So that's why he didn't use a defensive spell."

"Triple attack?" Gao's adversary said. He grinned, "It's no use. That will have no effect on us."

"Go Delta! Attack Chaos Yamigedo!" Gao ordered.

Delta replied, "Roger. Take this. Impact Delta Slash!"

The boy said before Delta hit Chaos Yamigedo, "I cast! Demon Way, Noroihikagami!"

Delta hit a mirror of himself and was destroyed.

Gao didn't show any sign of nervousness as he readied his sword, "I'm counting on you Batzz. Attack Chaos Yamigedo!"

"Don't order me around!" Batzz yelled, furious that Gao dare order him. Despite that he charged at Chaos Yamigedo and gave a violent punch with his gauntlet. As the demon was sent away, but Batzz grabbed one of the centipede tails and threw the demon on the ground. He finished it by crushing the head.

The boy put back his hood and chuckled, "Revive with Soulguard! And counterattack!"

Chaos Yamigedo reappeared and attacked Batzz, but the dragon blocked the attack and lifted the demon as electricity charged on his body.

"What?"

Gao smiled as he explained, "During my turn, Batzz can't be destroyed!"

Batzz finished Chaos Yamigedo after saying, "You thought a weakling like you could defeat me?"

Holy was impressed by the power of the Demon Lord Dragon and caught in the excitement of the match said, "Amazing! He's just too amazing!"

Batzz readied his gauntlet once again and attacked the player, "You're next!" he hit the boy and took two life, dropping it to seven.

"And I'll follow suit," Gao charged at his opponent and attacked, taking two more life and dropping it to five.

"During my next turn, you're going to face defeat. And death before it will be the turn of your friends! There are no other options!" the boy threatened Gao.

Gao returned to his spot and put the sword on the ground, "My turn isn't over yet!" he picked the card and took the risk for his friends. The moment he started using the card, he felt his body getting heavier, "Final Phase!"

Batzz turned toward Gao, "The moment you use that card, kid. My power will flow into you. Whether or not you can use it properly depends on you kid," he jumped in the air as he released his dark energy. A black tornado surrounded him, "If you can't withstand my power... you die!"

Gao knew the risk, but wondered why Batzz warned of the price of using his power instead of saying nothing. Even so, he showed his confidence on withstanding the dragon power, "Sounds good to me," he raised his hand and touched what looked like a trident, "I'll show you what I can do!" the boy painfully grunted as he felt he power entering in him.

He painfully screamed as the dark energy entered in his body as his skin and clothing turned completely black.

His friends were even more nervous of Gao's well-being.

"What's going on? What's happening to him?" Kuguru asked as she felt her forehead sweating.

Holy explained fearfully, "He's being engulfed by the Demon Lord Dragon power!"

Baku saw that Gao wasn't moving anymore, "Gao!" He got no answer.

Noboru said, "Don't tell me he's dead..."

Holy admitted, "It's a strong possibility."

Gao started moving, "I'm going to win," half of his body returned to its original color as one of his eye looked like the dragon eye of Batzz. His right hand held the gauntlet that his buddy used, but the eyes were red instead. Inside, the gauntlet, the trident came out and was ready to use. Gao jumped in the air and yelled, "I cast!" He ran on it and grabbed at the base of the sharp part, "Impact!" he threw it toward the other player, "Thunder Lance! X Tempest!" It hit the boy, Gao came down and continued his attack and punched the handle of the trident, "Buster!"

He took the remaining point of the other player and the flag of Katana world disappeared. The boy grunted and immediately ran away through a portal.

The effect of the card dissipated and Gao felt pain on his right arm.

"Gao!" Baku said before his friends joined him.

"Hang on!" Kuguru said.

They checked their friend and didn't see any wound.

"Are you okay?" Noboru asked, worried for his friend when he saw Gao grabbing his arm.

"Yeah..." Gao replied before hiding his pain, "No need to worry."

Holy said, "So glad you didn't die."

Noboru told him, "That was really dangerous Gao. You could have died and you didn't hesitate one second."

Gao turned toward him and replied, "But I didn't and you are all safe," he gave a thumb up.

Noboru grabbed his forehead and replied, "This time," his eyes turned toward Batzz who reappeared near them, "And freeing a dangerous monster was a bad idea."

They turned toward Batzz who was looking at them and whispered, "He's a fortunate fellow," the dragon was about to walk away.

"Wait!" Gao ordered.

"Don't order me around kid!" Batzz grunted at the boy.

"You cannot let him go free or he'll destroy Dragon World," Holy said.

"The seal has been broken, there is nothing you can do. Consider yourself lucky that fighting that thing made me merciful," the dragon said.

"Holy. Can you redo the seal?" Gao whispered.

"Yes, you still have the card right?" the panda dragon asked.

Gao showed it, but Batzz saw this. He lightly grinned as he decided to play it smart if he wanted to remain free, "You think sealing me here will really do well?"

Holy started the spell and the card was slowly getting ready for its usage.

"What are you talking about?" Kuguru asked.

"You think that kid won't return to get me? He'll know that I'll be seal here once again and all you would do will be meaningless," Batzz replied.

The humans frowned as, despite the fact that he managed to greatly damage Dragon World and could destroy it, there was a lot of true in his words.

"The best option is to let me free and wander around. I'm sure you kids get that," the large dragon said as he turned around.

"You won't go anywhere Batzz!" Gao yelled.

"I told you again to now order me around kid... You better learn to shut up!" he replied as he glared at Gao.

"Letting you free will destroy Dragon World! And what would it be next? Another world? It will be like Yamigedo who devoured many worlds and didn't stop until he was sealed! And when he was freed... Killed!" Gao replied back.

The gray dragon stomped the ground and made them felt on the ground, "Then let me tell you that I'm not interested in destroying Dragon World," he said with malice.

Gao didn't fell malevolence coming from the dragon, but he wouldn't take a risk like that.

"The seal is ready," Holy said.

Batzz prepared his gauntlet, "I won't hesitate to use it against a kid who thinks that he is more than that."

Gao took a deep breath and his hair grew longer.

"Gao," Baku whispered.

"He's using the Future Force," Noboru realised.

Gao drew a card and turned it into the sword he used during his match, except this time, the power was real. Batzz also noticed the difference and grinned, "So you really want to try it?"

Gao grabbed the seal card and was ready to use it too, "I'm ready to succeed."

The gray dragon instinct was telling him that he didn't really stand a chance in a direct confrontation with the boy holding the spellcard and he knew that Fang Slade Terrestrial the XIII was surely coming soon. He forced his anger to remain in him and decided to be smart about it. So he had to let some concession, no matter how much it sickened him to partially admit defeat. He grunted before grinning, "Sealing me again won't help the world and you are refusing to let me be free. Maybe we could try a..." he felt sicker inside as he was saying those words, "...compromise."

"Compromise?" they all said at the same time.

"Yes," Batzz replied, not wanting to say the word again. He put down his weapon, knowing he had to haste things up before his nemesis came, "There must be a way to both be satisfied."

"We cannot listen to him Gao! It's obvious that he isn't meaning any of this," Noboru yelled.

"Of course I am meaning this kid! I am not a dragon who just spit some words without meaning in it! I am Barlbattz Dragoroyale the First and I would only soil my name!"

"What is it?" Gao asked, ready to seal Batzz once again if the gray dragon tried anything.

"You don't want to let me free and you know that sealing me is not a good idea. You've only delayed the inevitable," the dragon crossed his arms.

"The security just had to be increased," Baku replied.

"Will that stop them?" Batzz asked, playing on the possibility of the boy who attacked them to come back stronger.

None of the humans could reply as it could be possible.

"So the best way to prevent him from destroying dragon world or someone else is to put him on watch," Holy understood as he whispered what Batzz was implying while at the same time disliking the idea.

"And seal him if he tries anything to escape, he can be sealed inside the card right?" Baku asked Holy.

"Yes," he replied.

"That's the compromise?" Kuguru asked.

Batzz lightly grunted as the compromised he wanted to try wasn't that at all as it didn't give him any advantage, but he couldn't back it off or be sealed. He knew that if he tried to attack them, it won't work with Gao watching him and ready to imprison him at any time, "Yes."

No one was sure how to handle it and everyone remained still as they thought of the consequences.

Eventually Gao spoke, "He's right," his friends turned toward him and before they could protest, he continued, "That guy is surely not alone and it's dangerous to let them have Batzz."

"You don't seriously mean that you want him as your buddy?" Noboru asked.

Batzz said nothing, but internally grinned as he had a victory in his current predicament. It was the first phase, but it was better than imprisoned forever as it was supposed to be.

"We have no choice Noboru. I'm the one who freed him after all and Holy said we were buddies now," Gao replied. He didn't speak about the lack of malevolence coming from Batzz. He looked at the dragon and stopped calling the power of the Future Force as his hair returned to its original size, "But I'll be watching you."

Holy gulped when everything was said and Gao's friend weren't agreeing with him, but at the same time, knew that Gao made up his mind and in a way, knew it was the less bad thing to do.

* * *

Elsewhere, inside a building, the boy who attacked Gao and his friends to capture Batzz was giving his report to someone else while his buddy remained behind him.

That person asked, "The Demon Lord Dragon has a buddy now?"

"Yes sir. I failed to capture him because of this... um."

His superior interrupted him, "Don't make excuse without my permission."

"Terribly sorry sir."

"In other words, he was too weak. That's all."

"Hum?"

His superior snapped his fingers and Chaos Yamigedo was eliminated, "He is only a copy of the real Yamigedo."

"Master Wisdom sir!" the boy said less calm.

"He is a copy; his life held little meaning anyway and won't help our goal. We have to reach complete peace. We will upgrade this very world," Wisdom lightly grinned.

* * *

Elsewhere on Earth, the sun was gone and the darkness claimed over the city. Gao was in front of his house with Holy and his new buddy Batzz, who was really quiet since the moment he was in his SD form, for the first time of his entire existence.

Many things had been said between them and Batzz and everything that would happen now. Batzz hadn't been cooperative, but the prospect of being sealed away forced him to accept the current situation.

Gao walked in front of the house and took a deep breath as he prepared to open the door. He knew that he didn't want to tell his family about the reason Batzz became his buddy, so when he grabbed the door, he smiled as if he was really happy, as he imaged he would be with having a buddy after so long.

"I'm home! Mom! Dad! Grandma! Hana!" his family came as they heard him calling them, "I have a buddy!"

Batzz entered in the house in his SD form, still thoughtful about his new appearance. He was a little chubby dragon, even if he didn't look that much like one with the more round and less draconic form for his face. He had a brown cross on his face and on his belly compared to his gray scale, his pair of black horns was still there, but his hair was gone. As for his armor and weapon, those had been sealed away and only his crimson cape was still on his back.

Gao continued, "Check out! This is him... Demon Lord Dragon Batzz!" he put a hand on his buddy shoulder while Holy came from behind the boy, watching Gao's family.

It was then that Batzz finally snapped out of it when he saw a glimpse of his appearance after looking at his ridiculously little hands, "I've been deformed... into a size like this?" he asked with disgust and anger.

Gao nervously chuckled as his parents were looking at him when Batzz complicated everything he planned into something that looked like a pact made with the gray dragon.

Batzz never felt so humiliated in his existence and what he looked like now made him think as if he was just a joke. In his rage, he abandoned everything he planned and what anyone told him to do as his pride couldn't take it, "I won't accept it!" he yelled as electricity came out of him and let out a discharged, "You've got to be kidding me!"

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. I did give a little explanation to why Batzz didn't have a weapon compare to Drum drill and Bal belly with the rectangle turning into things he wanted.

Next episode: Batzz Goes to Earth! Major Panic In Cho-Tokyo part 1.

This is going to be closer to the actual episode with only a few things added and modified with Gao having to explain everything with Batzz current outburst.


	4. Episode 2 part 1

**Episode 2: Batzz Goes to Earth! Major Panic In Cho-Tokyo part 1**

Batzz grabbed a mirror and ran outside the house to see what he was really looking like, "You've got to be kidding me!" he yelled before looking at himself in the mirror. As he looked in the mirror, he saw to his horror that he was now bald, before looking at his tail and his crutch, which made Gao wonder why the gray dragon even needed to check that part. He then overdramatically yelled, "Why do I, the great Barlbatzz Dragoroyale The First, look like this?"

Gao and Holy closed behind him. The panda dragon explained, "A-As I said before, from now on, you are going to live on Earth as Gao's buddy and..." he stopped when he saw the dragon glaring at him.

Electricity came out of Batzz, "I won't accept it!" he turned into his real form and yelled, "I'll never accept it!"

Gao's family looked outside when they watched the dragon releasing all his fury.

The panda dragon panicked when he thought he was going to destroy the Earth.

"Stop it Batzz!" Gao ordered, which the dragon didn't care at all.

Holy snapped out of it and quickly said, "Gao! You have to use the card that sealed the Demon Lord Dragon!"

"Hum? Oh yeah," the boy remembered as he took out his card and used it, "Batzz!"

The Demon Lord Dragon body shined for a few seconds before he reverted to his SD form. Since he didn't except it, he ungracefully felt head first on the ground and painfully grumbled. He glared at the boy and yelled, "Kid! How dare you!"

Gao was ready to imprison the dragon in the card when something detracted the dragon attention from the boy.

Batzz saw round foods in a large plate offered by Gao's grandmother. The smelt of the food entered in his nostril and his stomach grunted. He realised he didn't eat anything for years and jumped at the plate, "This smells good," he said before starting to eat it, one at the time.

Gao's father, Takashi, said, "A dragon hunger is their big weakness."

His mother, Suzumi, looked at his son and asked, "What is really going on?"

Gao knew that she realised that there was more to Batzz than any of his previous buddy and explained everything with Holy giving more detail.

She sighted while Takashi commented, "We have quite a monster in our hands."

Suzumi added, "And we have two this time," she gazed at her son, a gaze that meant that they will talk more about it later.

"Why can't he be cute like this one right?" Hanako commented as she pat Holy head.

Batzz gazed at Gao's family and looked at them with little attention. Gao little sister had paler peach skin compare to her father, brown long hair and eyes of the same color than her father. She wore a blue long skirt with a blue shirt.

Gao's grand-mother had pale peach skin, long gray hair curved into a ball and her eyes often seemed close. She wore a white shirt and gray pants. Batzz noticed that she was pretty much the same size of him and, to his fury, still had hairs.

He gazed at the boy's father. He was a man with peach skin, brown eyes whore small glasses for his eyesight and his hairs were gray. He wore a white jacket with a red tie and gray pants.

He looked at the last one, Gao's mother. She had peach skin like the rest of the family blue eyes and her hairs were the same color. She wore a yellow shirt and blue pants.

Batzz finished eating and said, "Tasty," he turned toward Gao who walked near him, "What are these round and perfect food things?"

Gao knew that his previous buddies were more open-minded after eating and proudly said, "They're octopus dumplings. Grandma's octopus dumplings are the greatest on Earth."

Batzz frowned and said, "The greatest you said?" before he charged up with electricity. He then electrocuted Gao with a non-lethal shock, "I'm the greatest! Me!"

Gao painfully whined. He quickly went over it and took note to be careful in what he said. He was different than his previous buddies.

Later on, after he had a talk with his parents, Gao wanted his day to end and move on. He hid it, but his right arm was still painful and hoped that resting one night will help him.

When he entered in his chamber with his buddy, they saw Holy finishing preparing the beds, one for him, his buddy and for himself.

Holy said, "Please! Please! Take a load off!"

Gao smiled as he replied, "Thank you. Today has been exhausting."

Holy joined them and, "First of all, Mister Dragon Lord Batzz... Or rather, Big Boss Batzz. Enjoy!"

"Hum?" Gao wondered why Holy just said that when he was afraid for the dragon could destroy Dragon World.

"Big Boss?" Batzz asked.

"Yes! I was so impressed by how strong you are, Big Boss!" he kneeled down to Batzz and, "So Big Boss Batzz, I'm begging of you please! Make me your disciple."

 _ **What? What did he just said?**_ Gao wondered.

Batzz frowned as he suspiciously looked at the panda dragon.

"Make me, Saint Holy Sword Dragon, your pupil!"

The gray dragon looked quietly for a few seconds. He just pushed it aside, seeing Holy as a minor threat now, since it was Gao who could seal him, "Do whatever you like, Chibi Panda."

"Chibi Panda? Hum... You mean him?" Gao asked confusingly.

"Thank you for my wonderful name! Chibi Panda! I'll try my best!" Holy joyfully said, but Gao noticed that it was faked and realised that there was another intention behind it. He wondered what it was, but let it go for now.

"Well, time to get some shut-eye," Batzz said as he climbed on Gao's bed.

Gao frowned and took out his card. He warned his buddy, "You better not get big again. Stay the way you are now!"

Batzz didn't reply, but did nothing else.

Gao sighted. He didn't have the will to argue about who's the bed belong too.

Holy said with conviction, "I'm so happy! As long as we have the Big Boss with us, we'll win the World Buddy Masters for sure!"

"What? World Buddy Masters?" the gray dragon asked what he never heard before. Gao explained what it was and got as a reply, "How idiotic?"

"Hum?" the two replied.

"I have no intention of participating!"

"But you are my buddy and-"

Batzz started lightly snoring.

"He's already asleep!" the panda dragon realised.

Gao nervously chuckled, "Oh boy..."

They went to sleep.

With all the anger and frustration Batzz cumulated, he started sparkling. He said with distain, "His buddy hum..."

He opened the window of the chamber and jumped outside. He took his real form and flew away as his body sparkled even more.

* * *

The next day, the sun started to shine. Gao woke up and saw that Batzz wasn't on his bed anymore. The boy wondered if he escaped, but saw that Holy wasn't there too. He would have been waked up if the gray dragon tried anything so, he was calm.

Since he didn't have school day, he put out his usual clothes, which was his blue pants, red shirt with a yellow son on it and put his blue cap and climbed down the stairs. He heard the news coming from the television.

"Regarding last night's power outrage, Investigation continue even into the following day. But the cause is still unknown and it might take some time before the truth becomes clear."

Gao wondered what caused the power outrage. It seemed that the problem happened with the coming of Batzz, but thought it was only coincidence and gave the gray dragon the benefit of the doubt.

He walked near Holy and his sister who were watching Batzz at a small table close to the backyard. He looked at his buddy and thought he had to do something. They were buddies now and they had to make it easier living together, "Batzz" Let's eat breakfast together."

Batzz turned his head away from Gao and replied, "I'll do whatever I want. Don't bother me. The only reason we are together is because it's the only way for me to be free."

 _ **You are not making this easy Batzz,**_ Gao thought, but thankfully didn't say it.

Gao's mother came in. With everything Gao said, she was going to help Gao anyway she could. So she smiled and said, "Here you go!"

"What's that?" the panda dragon asked as he looked at the food she brought up.

Hanako replied, "It's pizza."

Suzumi showed the panda dragon who replied, "It looks delicious."

Batzz listened more closely to what they said.

"Mom's pizzas are the tastiest food in the world," Gao said.

"I learn how to make this when I was in the USA. Anyway, why don't you try some, Batzz dear?" She put the drink and the pizza near the dragon that looked at her and at the pizza with little interest, "There's more if you want it. So eat as much as you like."

The gray dragon lightly grunted and looked at the pizza. He found the form weird, but it smelt good. He picked one piece and took a bite. The texture and the taste were great as his iris expanded, "Tasty!" _**I didn't know so many good foods existed on this Earth!**_ He thought, "From now on, I appoint you as my head chief!"

Gao frowned and yelled, "Hey! That's my mom you're talking about! Don't boss her around!"

They heard someone entering in the house and they saw Noboru in the backyard, saying with excitement, "Hey Gao! I was chosen!"

"Noboru?" Gao asked, wondering what he was talking about.

The panda dragon said, "Oh. Kitten shirt."

"It's not a kitten! It's a tiger!" Noboru yelled back.

Batzz yawed, finding no interest in anything that was going on.

"The World Buddy Masters representative of Dungeon World is me. I've been chosen!" he said with a large smile on his face.

"What?" Gao, Holy and his sister said.

"All right. I'm happy for you Noboru," Gao said.

"The greatest Buddyfighter Noboru Kudo!" When he said that, Gao internally gulped when he checked on Batzz, who showed his fangs and stood up, "All the worlds will know how strong I am!" the gray dragon walked toward the boy with sparkled around his body, "I'll be the pinnacle of the world of Buddyfight!"

"Don't make me laugh!" Batzz furiously said, "You're not the greatest," he turned into his real form and took most of the space inside the room, "I'm the greatest!"

Noboru panicked when he thought the dragon would eat him.

"Cut it out Batzz!" Gao yelled.

He used the card and made the gray dragon turned back into his SD form.

"I told you! If you don't stay in this form, everyone will be scared of you and you agreed on this!" Gao said.

Batzz felt his rage coming back when the boy tried to moralise him as if he was a child, _**That kid! Acting as if I am nothing and not a lord!**_ , but the worst part was that the remonstrance hit his pride,"Don't order me around!"

He ran away.

"Batzz!" Gao said.

"Boss," Holy said.

The two chased after him, "Wait Batzz!"

"Please wait!" Holy yelled.

Noboru asked, "What's his problem?" he wondered.

Gao and the panda dragon ran outside and looked around, but didn't see the Demon Lord Dragon. Gao wondered, "Where did he go?"

"Gao," he heard the voice of Kuguru.

He turned around and saw her coming with Baku. Since they weren't in class, Kuguru wore a white dress with green lines on the extremity of the dress while Baku wore a brown shirt with blue pants, with his bandana around his forehead.

Baku said, "We came to take another look at the cards you got from Batzz, but did something happen?"

"Big Boss Batzz ran away!" Holy explained.

"What?" Baku and Kuguru said with a hint of fear written on their face and confusion by the face that Holy said big boss.

Gao said, "If we don't find him quickly, there's no telling what he'll do!" he pointed his finger at one direction, "I'll head that way. Chibi Panda," he realised he also gave the nickname after hearing it from Batzz a few times, but didn't correct him with the current situation, "you search with Baku and Kuguru the other way," before starting searching for the gray dragon.

"Chibi Panda?" Kuguru asked.

"That's me," he then had a large smile, "Big Boss Batzz gave me that name."

The two humans weren't able to reply about that, both feeling that it was a little forceful.

"Never mind that. Do you have any clues as to where Batzz went?" Baku asked.

"Not at all. If the Big Boss doesn't come back, he could cause some serious trouble to your world and Gao will have no buddy," he then started to get overdramatic, "Then Dragon World won't be able to compete in the World Buddy Masters! That will ruin the reputation of Dragon World!"

Kuguru wondered, "In that the case, couldn't Chibi Panda be Gao's buddy?"

Baku nodded, "Good point," before thinking of a way to create a deck for Gao, just in case, "You better be prepared for the worst case scenario. If Batzz tries to destroy the city, he will be sealed in the card forever and Gao won't use him as a buddy you know."

Holy replied with almost no emotion, "All right... But there is one problem."

"What is it?" she asked the panda dragon.

"The true is," he hesitated to admit that weakness, but the panda dragon eventually said, "When it comes to the rule of Buddyfight, I don't know them that well."

The two humans yelled, "What?!"

Holy innocently said, "Sorry."

* * *

Gao searched for his buddy and looked left, right and in the air, _**If Batzz took his real form, he will be easy to spot. A giant dragon cannot go unnoticed. I hope he isn't destroying anything or it will be my fault!**_

He heard someone yelling and looked at it he saw a boy with peach skin, pale blue hair, blue eyes who was wearing a blue shirt and white short kicking a soccer ball in a net.

The ball rolled toward a monster in his SD form looking a little like a unicorn with blue scale, white underbelly, pale blue crystal on his chest, his horn on his forehead and his tail with feathered wings of the same color with his mane looking in a darkness blue/green color. The monster pushed the ball with his head and said, "Nice kick Kanata."

"That's kanata. He's from my school. I heard he was the best player at soccer in middle school."

"That was amazing. So artistic," the boy's buddy said with a smile, "I expect no less from Kanata, my buddy."

 _ **He's lucky compare to me,**_ Gao thought.

"Thanks Athora," Katana replied, "I'm happy that you here with me too."

Gao yelled, "Hey! Kanata!" The two turned toward him, "Hey!"

"Gao Mikado," Kanata said, recognising the boy who defeated Kyoya twice in a tournament.

"Have you seen my buddy?" Gao realised something as he whispered, "He wouldn't know who that is, hum..." he then made a poor imitation of Batzz, with his hands acting like the horns and making a grumpy face, "Did you see a dragon that look like this?"

Kanata wondered what Gao was imitating, but pushed that aside and replied, "Sorry! I haven't seen him!"

"All Right! Thanks Anyway!" Gao then continued searching for his buddy.

He continued to search around when he suddenly found Batzz. The Demon Lord Dragon was on the roof of a building and discharged a lot of electricity out of his body as he let out an aggressive and provocative grunt.

In front of the building, there was a crowd forming up with some of the person calling the Buddy Police Force.

Batzz looked at everyone and said, "Does anyone want to fight me?" no one replied, "You spineless coward! Come at me!"

Gao joined the crowd and yelled, "Stop it Batzz! Come here right now!"

"You heard about the power outage during the night right?" Gaido voice said.

Gao turned to his left saw the boy coming toward him with Abygale, "Yeah. I heard it on the news."

"That was his doing," Gaito said.

"Gaito," Gao said, realising that it wasn't a coincidence as he thought.

"Right before the power went out, we saw him releasing electricity," Gaito explained briefly.

"So it was him," Gao admitted. He wondered why Batzz came back during the day after causing the power outage. The Demon Lord Dragon didn't even brag or said anything about it.

Abygale guessed, "The Demon Lord Dragon's name is known in all worlds. Perhaps he intended to continue his path of destruction on this new world, Earth."

"N-no way," Gao was about to explain why he was there when the Demon Lord Dragon let out a loud grunt once again.

Batzz released a high amount of electricity in the city and caused a second power outage. Since they were closed, it caused static cling and everyone hair to rise in the hair and it was strongly ridiculous for Gaito who had longer hair.

"Stop this right now Batzz!" Gao ordered.

Gaito turned toward his buddy, "Abygale! Stop him right now!" he furiously looked at the Demon Lord Dragon for messing up with his haircut.

"Yeah!" Abygale replied as he took his real form. He was a gray dragon with gray scales on his body and his wings. He looked a little more like a wyvern with his arms attached to his wings. He didn't have a belly and chest, separated by a dark voice while his dark hole was on his forehead and two near his feet.

He quickly flew in the air and passed in front of Batzz, drawing his attention. He charged at the Demon Dragon Lord who said with a grin, "This looks interesting. I'll be your opponent."

Abygale tackled Batzz and they felt toward the ground in an isolated alley. Batzz grabbed Agygale and tried to make him crash on the ground first, but Abygale escaped at the last second and the Demon Lord Dragon painfully landed on his feet.

Abygale landed on the ground and the two dragons faced each other's. Batzz felt his flood boiling with excitement in his veins and his heart was pumping his blood to his muscles, ready for a real fight like he desired.

Abygale knew he had little chance in a direct fight again the Demon Lord Dragon and knew he could only buy time for the Buddy Police Force to come.

Gao and Gaito ran through the alley and quickly joined them, "Stop it Batzz!"

Gao didn't let his buddy the time to reply, he had enough of this and quickly forced the gray dragon to return to his SD form.

Batzz was furious and glared at Gao, "What was that for?"

Abygale internally sighted in relief and said, "It looks like you're not use to that form yet," before returning to his SD form himself.

Batzz glared at them, "Who are you guys?"

"I am Gaito Kurouzu. My buddy told me that dragons of your world fear you and call you the Demon Dragon Lord, but it seems your no match for us."

Gaito hit right on Batzz pride, "What?"

Abygale wondered why Gaito said that, but went along, "I'm Gaito's buddy, Awakened Black Death Dragon, Abygale," he raised his arms, "The weaker dogs, the louder it barks. A phrase that describes you perfectly."

Batzz pride was hit once again and the dragon yelled with all his fury, "I'll teach you just how strong I am!"

Gao yelled, "Enough!" he used the card to seal the dragon in there. Batzz tried to resist, but was absorbed in the card.

Gao sighed and looked at them, "What did you do? You just provoked him!"

"I know Gao, but you told me that he was your buddy while we chased them and that this card could seal him," Gaito crossed his arms while Abygale looked at Gao surprised, "How did you get Batzz as your buddy? You're not someone who will be buddy with an evil dragon."

Gao gulped when Gaito caught him and explained everything. When he finished, he added, "It was the only way and... I don't malevolence from his aura, even if he's extremely aggressive."

"Aura?" Gaito and Abygale asked.

"Forget that," the boy quickly replied.

Just then, Baku, Kuguru and Holy ran toward them. The panda dragon said, "Boss!"

"So that's why you had to have that monster as your buddy? You really are an odd one Gao, picking buddies that put you in trouble," Gaito concluded.

Gao nervously chuckled and replied, "Not Drum."

Gaito turned around and walked away with his buddy.

Gao looked at the card where Batzz was sealed and saw dark energy coming out of it. It was obvious that Batzz was extremely furious about it and the boy didn't want to let his buddy out of there. Honestly, Gao wanted to let him in there forever since he tried to attack Abygale and Gaito again, but the two deliberately provoked him. Gao sighted, knowing that he had to be fair and let him free, when he calmed down.

"I hope the worse is done," Gao hoped.

His friends agreed with him.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the first part of the second episode.

The next part will be prepared and then, it will be episode 2.5. Something between the two episodes.


	5. Episode 2 part 2

**Episode 2: Batzz Goes to Earth! Major Panic In Cho-Tokyo part 1**

The day ended and Gao returned to his home. He never let out his buddy from the card as he could still feel the dragon's rage inside the card. He put the card on the ground and continued training with his mother and ended up on the ground a few times. Now that he grew stronger, his mother wasn't hesitating to show him what she could really do.

When the training was over, Gao sat on the ground and looked at the card where his buddy was sealed. The dark energy was still emanating from the card. Gao sighed and admitted, "You came to Earth so suddenly. It's no surprise you're bewildered," he wondered if it was the right words. Batzz almost went on a rampage after all.

His mother Suzumi came and said, "Sounds like you had a rough day."

She came near him and sat by his side. Gao looked at her and said, "Batzz caused two power outages in the city mom, but I'm not sure he did it on purpose."

"How can you think he didn't do it on purpose?" she asked him.

"Batzz never said anything about it and I'm sure he'd brag out about it. Also, I can tell... somehow," he looked at the card, "He's self-centered and violent, but he's not a bad guy at heart or I would feel malevolence coming out of him."

Suzumi lightly smiled and replied, "That makes sense. Little Batzz is your buddy, Gao. Hold to those feelings."

"Thanks mom," Gao smiled. He then heard his cellphone ringing. He checked on it and saw it was Gaito calling him, "Gaito?" _**He only calls if he had something important to say and goes right on it.**_

He answered, "Mushi Mushi?"

" _Hello Gao. I've call you because I want a buddyfight with you two. Tomorrow, when class is over, we'll go together at the Hobby Shop Castle. Bring the Demon Lord with you no matter what."_

Gao didn't know why Gaito called him about that, but there was only one answer, "Of course Gaito and I will be victorious."

" _We'll see about that Gao,"_ his friend replied before hanging up.

Gao sighed and looked at his mother who smiled back.

* * *

The next day, Gao and Gaito were on the buddyfight ring of the Hobby Shop Castle and faced each other's.

Paruko was in the air with her buddy and had her mic. ready to give her comment on the match. She was a girl with peach skin, pink hair and green eyes. She wore her orange glasses, a yellow shirt and red pants, "U-U-unbelivable! What a sudden and precipitous surprise! After stopping to have matches when they began High school, they suddenly had a match afterschool! Gao and Gaito are about to start Buddyfight! I'm going to give you commentary on camera and I hope you're going to enjoy it." A pink octopus alien came behind her, My partner is my Buddy, Martian UFO Takosuke.

"Takochu," her buddy said.

Meanwhile, Holy, Noboru, Kuguru and Baku were watching Gao and Batzz, who was now out of his seal and clearly still pissed off about it.

Holy said with a smile, "I memories perfectly the rules of Buddyfight now. You can count on me on a Buddyfight now."

Gao crossed his arms and said, "Let's do this Batzz."

The gray dragon was still sparkling and was charged up with electricity, "You fools. Bow down before me."

Gao said, "Now rise up! Almighty dragon. Luminize, Demon Lord Dragon Tempest!"

"Jet Black Dragon who rules over death! Now is the time to awaken! Luminized! Awakened Black Dragon!" Gaito said.

"Buddyfight!"

Gao and Gaito said, "Raise the flag!"

"Dragon world."

"Darkness Dragon World."

Paruko started to give her comments about the buddyfight, "First move goes to Gao Mikado."

"Charge and draw!" Gao checked his current deck and picked one card, "I equip. Arc Dragon Sword!" he put the sword on his back and continued, "I call Replenisher, Pentar to the center!"

"I'll try my best pen," Pentar said.

Gao felt a bit of melancholy when the tick that buddy monster said as it was how Bal talked. He put that aside and focused on the match, "Penta ability activate. If I have a Thunder empire item equipped, I can draw one card. Pentar. Attack Gaito!"

"Leave it to me pen," he attacked as he threw stars, "Pen. Pen. Pen."

Gaito life dropped to eight.

"My turn is over," Gao concluded his turn.

His friends watched the battle. Holy talked about the rules of the Buddyfight to be sure to memorise them.

Noboru, Baku and Kuguru knew what type of deck Gaito possessed and also about his impact monster card.

"Gaito can efficiently use an impact card against Gao without putting his life in danger," Baku said.

"Yeah. And his type of play is about destroying the other player deck. If he gets Gao's impact card, he will be in trouble," Kuguru added.

"Gao's going to be in trouble. I wouldn't have to worry about it because I don't depend on an impact card like Gao," Noboru lightly chuckled. He then frowned as he admitted that he was worried for his friend, "I hope that he will have his impact card destroy thought. It could still kill Gao."

Back in the match, Gaito said, "My turn. Draw. Charge and draw. I call Black Sleepless City, Dimmborgil to the right. I call Black Downpour Zicron to the left."

Paruko commented, "Due to Zicron effect, Pendar has his defense decreased by 10 000."

"Come forth the deep darkness! Equip. Death Dragon Sickle, Gale Scythe," Gaito made his move, "Zicron. Attack Pendar."

Zicron said, "Dedicate your prayer to me."

He defeated Pendar who said, "Good-bye Pen."

"Pendar," Gao frowned when his buddy was defeated.

Gaito explained his effect to Gao as it happened, "Due to Zicron effect, two of your cards are sent to the drop zone, Dimmoborgil. Attack the fighter!"

"Give me you light," the monster said before attacking Gao and taking two of his life.

Gaito jumped in the arena and charge at Gao before attacking with his equipped item and taking three life from Gao. Gaito looked at Gao and wondered why he didn't use a shield as he usually did or if his friend didn't have any to protect himself.

Paruko gasped and said, "The attack lands! In the blink of an eye, Gao Mikado is down to five life remaining!"

Noboru commented, "Gaito is as good as ever."

Gaito returned to his position near the flag, "My turn is over."

End turn 1.

(Gao: Life: 5 Gauge: 3 Hand: 5)

(Gaito: Life: 7 (One notice: The show never showed him losing one life for equipping his item and I kinda got confused when I watched the episode more carefully) Gauge: 3 Hand: 4)

Batzz felt bored and angry that he didn't enter in the fight. His blood was boiling as he wanted to fight. He looked at Gao and ordered, "Kid! Call me. I'll finish this fight for you!"

Gao lightly grinned as he replied, glancing at his buddy, "Yeah. That's my plan. But this isn't the time for that."

Gao's buddy frowned when his order was refused. He furiously thought, _**I am a lord kid! You have to obey me!**_ He would openly protest, but Gao grinned, confident in his victory. He grunted, "Don't disappoint me kid."

"I won't," Gao replied. He looked at Gaito, "My turn!"

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I call AA-Rounded Warrior, Tetra to the right! I call Raid Officer Delta to the left!"

Delta said, "It's an honor to serve under the great general Batzz today as well."

Batzz frowned as even his soldiers called him by that nickname. It was annoying that Gao, his friends and the narrator called him that way, but now his own soldiers who served him started to call him that way.

Gaito said, "I move Dimmoborgil to the center."

He replied to his fighter, "I understand," and moved to the center.

"Tetra! Attack Dimmoborgil," Gao said.

"Leave it to me sir!" Tetra replied as his eyes shined.

Gaito took one of his card, "I cast! Midnight Shadow!"

Tetra missed his attack as his sword passed on the body of Dimmoborgil.

Gao wasn't fazed by that, "Then I'll have Delta attack!"

"I just need to cut it down right? Impact Delta Slash!"

Paruko continued with her comments, "Delta destroys Dimmoborgil. Due to his effect when attacking, one card from Gao's deck has been added to his gauge."

Gao checked his gauge and saw that he had five now. He heard Holy saying with excitement, "With the center out of the way. You can attack him Gao!"

Gao attacked Gaito with his sword.

"Gaito Kurouzu is down to five life as well. This buddyfight is really heating up! It is Gao and Gaito after, two of the best players of Cho-Tokyo!" Paruko said.

Her buddy agreed with her.

Gaito put his scythe on his back and said, "My turn. Draw. Charge and Draw," he lightly smiled when he saw his buddy in his deck, but frowned as he didn't drew his monster impact card, "I Buddy call to the right, Awakened Black Death Dragon, Abygale," as his life increased to six.

"Yeah," Abygale said as he jumped in the field and turned into his real form.

Batzz frowned as he clenched his hands, "You finally shown your face Abygale," he was a little satisfied to wait to join the field when the one he held a grudge appeared, but he was mostly angry that he wasn't summoned in the field. He will have his fight that had been postponed by Gao.

Abygale used his special ability, "Wind of Atonement!"

Tetra yelled, "I can't handle this!" before disappearing.

Paruko yelled, "Whoa! Due to Abygale's effect Gao's deck is being destroyed!"

Gao wondered, _**Is he preparing a monster impact card?**_

"Zicron. Attack Gao."

The monster said as he attacked Gao, "Feel my fang!" and dropped Gao's life to three.

"I cast! Arc Dragon Shield," Gao said as he used one gauge. "Arc Dragon nullifies my opponents attack and lets me draw one card!" _**I cannot protect myself of an impact card now.**_

"My attack phase isn't finished yet," Gaito warned him, he turned to his buddy and said with confidence, knowing that he will understand him, "Abygale!"

"Leave it to me," he charged toward Gao, "Gale Thruster!" He dropped Gao's point to one.

Noboru said, "He's down to one life," he lightly grinned, thinking that Gao's impact card had been destroyed and thinking about his first fight against Gaito when Gao's buddy was Bal Dragon, "Looks like he's gonna lose before he evens competes in the World Buddy Masters," he then said without meaning it, but only to annoy Holy, "That's our weakest fighter for you. Always good for a laugh."

"He hasn't lost yet!" Holy said before drawing his sword and attacking Gao.

"Don't hit me with that ice pop stick!" Noboru grunted.

Holy didn't take it at all, "This is the Saint Holy Sword!"

End turn 2.

(Gao: Life: 1 Gauge: 4 Hand: 4)

(Gaito: Life: 6 Gauge: 3 Hand: 4)

Batzz was disappointed in Gao as he was going to lose the match, "You got back into this corner because you didn't call me! You dumb kid!"

Gao frowned and yelled, "Not yet!"

"What?" Gao's buddy asked.

"The fight isn't over yet. I still have one life Batzz. One is enough! Here I go. My turn! Draw! Charge and Draw!" he saw that he drew his impact card. This was what he was waiting for since his first turn. _**I would have lost if Gaito didn't destroy my deck. Lucky!**_ "I Buddy call Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz to the right," he used a gauge and got one life.

Batzz felt the excitement as his blood started to boil, "I've gotten tired of waiting!"

Paruko said, "Here he is! The Demon Dragon Lord! Demon Dragon Lord Batzz has appeared!"

He lightly grinned when he heard a little hint of fear in her voice.

Holy jumped, "We've been looking forward to this!"

Gao prepared his offensive, "When I have four life points or less... Batzz power is increased by 3 000 and reaches 10 000. Delta attack Gaito!"

"Yeah. Take this! Impact Delta slash!" the dragon said as he took one life from Gaito.

Paruko said, "Due to this effect, Gao gauge increased by one."

Gao smiled as he charged, "Here I come Gaito!"

"I cast. Black Dragon Shield," he blocked Gao's. His life returned to six.

That didn't mind Gao, "Batzz! You're up!"

Batzz smiled as he walked toward Gaito. He readied his punch with his gauntlet. He attacked.

"I cast. Black Dragon Shield!" he blocked the first attack and got another life.

"Double attack!" Gao said.

Batzz grabbed Gaito and wanted to destroy his head with one punch.

"Cast. Midnight Shadow!" Gaito escaped from the dragon grasp.

"Once again he blocks. He nullifies Demon Lord Dragon Batzz Double attack!"

"You're paltry attacks have no effect on me," Gaito told Gao, but Batzz frowned as he took it as an insult towards him.

"I don't know about that," Gao smiled as he didn't tell his friend another of Batzz ability.

"I'll show you the Mighty Sun Fighter and Batzz's true potential. Go Batzz!"

"What?" Gaito said, taken by surprised when Batzz came for another attack.

"That's madness. A triple attack?" Abygale asked himself loudly.

Batzz punched Gaito and took down two of the boy's life.

"Gaito!" Abygale yelled.

"Final Phase!" Gaito gasped when he heard Gao said that and wondered what it would be.

Batzz released his dark energy and turned into a black tornado. A trident came out of it and his buddy grabbed it. Gao turned into his half form with one turned in black with Batzz eye at the place and wearing the gauntlet while the other half was still his own body. Inside, the gauntlet, the trident came out and was ready to use.

Gao jumped in the air and yelled, "I cast!" He ran on it and grabbed at the base of the sharp part, "Impact!" he threw it toward the other player, "Thunder Lance! X Tempest!" It hit the boy, Gao came down and continued his attack and punched the handle of the trident, "Buster!"

He took the remaining point of Gaito and the flag of Darkness Dragon World disappeared.

Paruko said, "Game ends. Winner is Gao Mikado. It was a spectacular win!"

His friends smiled while Holy joyfully jumped as he said, "They did it! They did it! They did it!"

"All right. Thank you very much," Gao said. He then felt the pain in his right arm and his right legs, _**It's worse! Guess I use it before I really recover from last time.**_

Batzz looked at the boy, "He bathed with my power and survived a second time. What a cheeky kid."

After the match, Gao and his friends followed Gaito and Abygale outside. When they were in a less crowded area Gaito said, "Gao. I challenged you today in a Buddyfight for a reason."

"What was it?" Gao curiously asked, wondering why Gaito even asked to challenge him today.

"I explain a few things I know about Batzz. I told him that Batzz naturally produces electricity in his body for fighting, but also when his emotions are on the rise and especially when he gets really angry. It was then that he decided to call you," Abygale explained. He grunted and added: "The electrical energy that Batzz produced has exceeded his body capacity," he looked at Batzz and said, "That's why you keep discharging and caused the two power outages in Cho-Tokyo."

"So that's what happened," Gao was relieved it wasn't on purpose. It explained a lot about why Batzz caused any trouble. He turned toward his buddy, "It's just as I thought. You didn't cause those power outages on purpose at all," _**I guess coming to our world and seeing his SD form was a source of continuous frustrations... Plus he is aggressive and often angry.**_

Abygale added, "The Buddyfight we just had released you extra energy, so we don't need to worry about it anymore."

Batzz crossed his arms and grunted, "I don't need you lot to worry about me!"

Gao looked at them, "Thank you for helping Batzz releasing his extra energy."

"Don't thank them!" Batzz furiously grunted.

Everyone looked at him and mentally thought, _**How long before he caused the next power outage?**_

"Don't get me wrong. It wasn't purely selfless Gao," Gaito replied. He lightly smiled, "After all. We want to defeat the Demon Lord Dragon when he's in his peak condition."

"You mean..." Gao guessed what was coming.

"Yes. At the Buddy World Masters," he finished what Gao was thinking, "We will win. That is our destiny."

"You are still saying that," Noboru lightly grinned.

"Yes!" He replied to Noboru. He then remembered something and started, "Oh... Gao, One last thing I want to ask."

"What is it?" he asked.

"I was wondering which club did you entered? We talked about it this morning when we saw the billboards," he asked.

"Me. I didn't pick it up, but I'm starting to get an idea where I'll go. What about you?" Gao asked.

"The Occult club," Gaito replied.

Everyone, excluding Batzz who didn't know what that word was, were oddly quiet about it.

"What?" he asked.

"N-nothing," they replied.

"We have to go now. See you tomorrow Gao," They turned around and walked away.

They all put aside that Gaito was in the Occult club.

Kuguru asked, "Does he mean that he's representing the Darkness Dragon World?"

"As Buddy World Masters? Yes," Baku replied.

Noboru smiled, "He is a great player, but I've trained since last time I lost against him. I'm the one who's going to win. I'll prove that Noboru Kodo is the greatest."

Batzz frowned and turned into his real form and yelled, "I'm the greatest!"

Noboru yelled as he took a step back.

He looked at Gaito and Abygale at the distance. _**I guess that winning at the World Buddy Masters will show everyone how much of the greatest I am! They will stop insulting me with those pretentious declarations and respect me! The Demon Lord Dragon for who I really am!**_ "I'll do you all a favor and compete. Abygale and all monsters from other worlds..." he clenched his hand, "I'll crush them all!"

Holy joyfully said, "That's wonderful! I'm so happy!"

He looked at Gaito and Abygale who disappeared from his sight. He grunted and already imagined crushing them.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Buddy Police Force headquarter, Tasuku and Jackknife were looking at the files. They were asked to represent Star Dragon world in the competition, but Tasuku refused, no matter how much the star dragon begged. Tasuku felt bad and told him that he'll find someone as great as him to replace him in the competition. He smiled when he found out the right one to replace him, "I was right. He's the only one who can do it," he looked at an image of a boy and his buddy, "It's just as I thought. Kanata Oza."

Jackknife said, "Now that it's done, we have to fight the Demon Lord Dragon who caused those two power outages."

"Yeah," he sighed, "But it's difficult to find him."

As he searched, they saw that there was a buddy match filmed by Paruko. They weren't really interested when they heard it was Gao against Gaito. When they watched it, they saw who was Gao's buddy. They both nervously chuckled as Jackknife said, "Am I imagining things?"

Tasuku watched it and replied, "No. But if Gao's his buddy, we'll see him tomorrow and asked him why the Demon Lord Dragon has been freed. He is in the same school as Kanata. It's Gao after all. I'm sure he'll control him."

"I hope," Jackknife replied.

* * *

The day came to an end. Gao was watching the news and heard the news report. He saw that no other power outage happened today and he was glad it was over, for now. He turned toward his buddy who was taking a nap as the television bored him.

He then heard someone knocking at the door.

"I'll answer it," his mother said.

Suzumi opened the door and gasped when she saw who came. She smiled and said, "My. You sure have grown since you left."

Gao heard a familiar male voice replying, "I'm a full adult now. It's been a long time Suzumi."

Gao stood up and walked toward the entrance to his home.

"Come inside. I'm sure Gao will be happy to see you," she told him.

"Sure won't hesitate," the male voice replied.

Gao looked at who came and had a large smile. It was a friend he didn't see for a long time and he was in his real form, "Drum!" It was his first buddy.

The red dragon turned toward Gao and smiled, "It's been way too long Gao. It's good to see you again and," he lightly chuckled, "You sure have grown up."

* * *

AC: This is the end of this episode.

Episode 2.5: An Old Friend Visit And Burning Conflicts.


	6. Episode 2,5

**Episode 2.5: An Old Friend Visit And Burning Conflicts**

Drum was a dragon with red skin except his orange underbelly and his long tail, yellow hairs, two silver horns on each side of his head. His golden armor with a ruby jewel on his cuirass made a sharp song as he moved forward to clean another part of the weapon and a dark gray shirt, a golden helmet with two tubes on it and pant and he wore a red tattered cape on his back.

For Gao, Drum was taller than when they parted away and his arms were buffed with more muscles than before. What was different was his gazed that showed strength and confidence, showing his maturity. Drum turned toward Gao and smiled, "It's been way too long Gao. It's good to see you again and," he lightly chuckled, "You sure have grown up."

The boy lightly chuckled as it was true after all this years, "You too Drum."

"I'll let you two catch on," Suzumi returned to the kitchen.

Drum crossed his arms and said, "I heard of your-"

He was interrupted by Holy who yelled, "Fang Slade! You here?"

That outburst woke up Batzz who cleaned his eyes, he grunted as he wanted to aggressively warned Holy that he shouldn't wake him up no matter what.

Holy kneeled down, "It's an honor to welcome you in here ruler," he gasped, "I didn't prepare anything and-"

"I came unannounced. There is no problem," Drum sighed.

Batzz heard the word ruler and grinned, _**So Fang Slade Terrestrial the XIII came"**_ He walked toward the entrance, already imagining his revenge plan, _**"I'm going to make him regret sealing me and ruler over-"**_ he stopped when he saw Drum. Drum was not the dragon he was expecting. He mentally made the difference between the dragon in front of him and the one he was thinking, but he also noticed the familiarity, _**Who's that?**_ It annoyed him that the red dragon didn't remark his presence, "Who are you? Where is the ruler of Dragon World?"

Holy didn't dare entering in a conversation between his ruler and his boss as he felt the tension between them.

The red dragon looked at him for a second before turning to Gao, "That's why I came."

"Answer me or I'll destroy you!" Batzz threatened.

"Batzz!" Gao warned his buddy as he grabbed his card, ready to seal him if he tried anything.

The red dragon replied, "I am the new ruler of Dragon World, Fang Slade Terrestrial The XIV."

"So you are his son," Batzz frowned before pointing his claw at him, "And why are you in your real form while I can't!"

Drum gasped, "Sorry Gao."

"Hey!" the gray dragon yelled as he was the one who said it.

"I haven't been here for a long time and I forgot about it," Drum turned into his mini form.

Batzz gasped when he saw that Drum still looked a lot like a dragon. He pointed at a specific location of Drum and yelled, "How?"

"What is it?" Drum asked, exasperated with the gray dragon yelling so often.

"How do you still have hair?" he yelled. It was obvious that the gray dragon was jealous and furious about it.

Drum scratched his yellow hair, "It was always that way and- It's weird that you are bald," the red dragon managed not to laugh, knowing it would only make Gao's life more problematic. He grunted, "Anyway. I'm here to talk about Batzz since you freed him and-."

"Why do you have hair when I don't? I'm the greatest and not you!"

Drum was getting annoyed and gazed at him, _**Sorry Gao**_ , "The greatest?"

"Yes!"

Drum chuckled, "My father defeated you twice Batzz."

"Don't call me like that Fang Slade! I am the great Barlbatzz Dragoroyale The First!" He tried to turn into his real form, and destroying the house at the same time, but Gao forced him to stay in his SD form, "Stop doing that kid!"

"His name is Gao Mikado. Not kid!" Drum warned him.

The two dragons glared at each other's. After a while, Batzz turned around, knowing that he couldn't fight the son of his nemesis with Gao ready to imprison him in the card, which he didn't want to be in once again. When he was out of their sight, he made sure to hear everything they would say.

Drum calmed down and looked at Gao, "I'm sorry you are the one who had to deal with him."

The boy nodded and replied, "He's... It's not easy to deal with him, but I know that he's not pure evil Drum. I felt no malevolence coming from him."

The red dragon closed his eyes and replied, "I believe you Gao," he didn't ask about how he felt the malevolence, "I see it too after all. Anyway, I wanted to talk about Batzz and now that he won't interrupt us, I can explain why I come here."

"Why was that?" Holy finally talked when the tension was gone.

"Since Batzz has been freed, there is a lot of talk in Dragon World. Many fears his rage and rampage while other's said good riddance now that he's not in Dragon World and hoped he never comes back," the red dragon took a deep breath, "They are not aware that he's your buddy and that you and him are going to represent Dragon World yet in the World Master Buddies."

Gao knew he caused trouble to his ex-buddy and great friend, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I talked with father and already made my decision about him. I could order to reseal him, but with everything Holy explained when he came to Earth, it is inevitable," Drum crossed his arms and looked at his friend with all the seriousness he had, "With my father blessing, I decide to officially let him free on Earth as long as he doesn't cause... too trouble or threaten to destroy the Earth. You're going to have a close watch on him. Gao, if he ever does or tries to do something irredeemable, know that the only thing awaiting him is death and the memory of his mere existence, forever erased."

Batzz heard it and knew that the threat was real. He would have laughed it off or be enraged that someone dear threatened him that way, but he knew that he would be hunted by every dragon of Dragon World and if Drum had any connections, other world would chased him. He held the rage inside of him and continued listening to them.

"Don't worry Drum. I will make sure that Batzz doesn't try to do something like that. I will seal him before he even tries," Gao replied as he looked in his friend eyes.

"As for your buddy representing Dragon World, I will officially announce it tomorrow and I'm ready to face their rage," he hit his chest with his fist, "I'm tough Gao, so don't worry about me. If they want to fight me, I'll defeat all of them just like dad did. After all, we defeat a fiend who devoured world, so a couple of angry dragons aren't much for me," he lightly smiled.

Gao nodded and didn't reply.

Drum suddenly said, "Enough about that stuff. Now that I'm here, we have a lot of catch on to do."

Gao also put those thought aside and replied, "Yeah. There is a lot that happened."

Gao explained everything that happened during those years, especially about his second buddy Bal and what happened to him as they climbed in the chamber while Holy entered in the kitchen to see what Suzumi was preparing. Drum was surprised when he heard about the impact monster form and asked a few information about it and once the red dragon was satisfied, he looked at the picture and saw what Bal looked like in his SD form.

"So you didn't have a new buddy after all those years," the red dragon said as he put the picture back, "It's really bad that Batzz is your new buddy."

Batzz lightly grunted as he listened to them and got bored. He was hopping to hear a few things about Drum. He was about to walk away when he heard something interesting.

"What about you? How did you become the ruler of Dragon World?" Gao asked him.

Drum grinned as he replied, "I was wondering when you would ask it. It's not something impressive, but two years ago, father said that it was the time for me to become the ruler of Dragon World. I had to prove myself and fought many dragons to prove my strength and since then, I rule over Dragon World," he scratched the back of his head and added more details about his duty as the ruler, "Father is watching me on my duty, making sure that I don't screw this up, but with the time I spend with you, I was ready."

"You sure are busy," the boy replied.

"I never stop thinking about you Gao. Our time as buddies is precious to me," the red dragon said with some melancholy. He looked at him and said, "Remember Gao, if Batzz ever caused you trouble, I'll face him and defeat him."

 _ **As if,**_ Batzz thought furiously.

He heard someone coming and walked away, not wanting for his enemy to know he was spying on them. Suzumi walked in the chamber and said, "Drum. Do you want to stay for diner?"

"Of course! It's been so long since I didn't eat anything from your world!" Drum was joyfully replying.

"That's good. It will be ready soon," she told them before walking away.

Drum eyes were shining at the thought of eating while Gao looked at him with a little smile, "As long as it won't put you in trouble."

The dragon smiled, "It won't. I'll just say that it was busier than I thought."

The two chuckled together. Once Suzumi was gone, Batzz returned to listen to them. After this, he just heard them talking more about the old times together and it bored him. The gray dragon walked away as he believed he wouldn't hear anything to get the edge over Drum.

Later on, the family were eating together at the table with the buddy monsters at the table. Gao was surprised that Batzz was even there, the other times he preferred not to be with anyone, but the boy noticed that the gray dragon was glaring at Drum, who was ignoring the Demon Lord Dragon as he ate the octopus dumplings. Gao was a little nervous since the two dragons were facing each other's, so Gao was besides Drum with his card near him just in case Batzz tried something.

Drum repeated what he became to the family. Eventually, Drum asked, "Gao. I've been wondering about it, but... What was your buddy skill looked like with Bal?"

Gao looked at his ex-buddy for a few seconds before his sister replied, "He didn't give one."

"Hum?" the red dragon turned toward Gao.

The boy was nervously chuckling as he replied, "I didn't want to pressure him like I did with you. It never happened."

Holy asked the question that Batzz was also wondering, "What's buddy skill?"

Gao thought about it and nervously chuckled while the red dragon didn't reply, "I don't know really well how, but it was Drum who activated the buddyskill when he knew how."

The red dragon replied, "Buddy skills cannot really be explain, but it's through the bond I have with Gao. The form of the buddyskill is made by the human while we give the energy."

 _ **Like I will give one to Gao!**_ Batzz thought as he frowned at Gao.

"Since Bal was really young, I don't think he would figure it out," Gao concluded.

"So Drum. Did you get a girlfriend?" Hanako asked.

The red dragon blushed as he looked toward the ground, "N-not ye- No!"

The humans and Holy chuckled while the red dragon had smoke coming out of his helm pipe.

 **No descendant right now. That means I can end their lineage once and for all,** Batzz thought.

"I thought you were looking at one female dragon a lot Drum," Holy commented.

Even more smoke came out of the helm as Gao's parents started coughing.

"Enough about this!" the ruler of Dragon World ordered with his face crimson red just like his cape.

They continued talking while Batzz learned more and more about Drum Bunker Dragon. Most of it was forgotten if it was useless to him, but kept a few things that could eventually cost him. It wasn't a lot. He did notice that Drum didn't have any grace in eating compared to him, _**like a commoner.**_ The Demon Lord Dragon concluded.

Suzumi served the desert and they all smiled. Drum eyes shined like stars as he joyfully yelled, "Pudding!"

Batzz immediately noticed that the son of his nemesis completely dropped his guard at the sight of this food called pudding. _**You showed one weakness Drum. You are still immature and aren't even close to be as great as me,**_ he thought with satisfaction.

He looked at it in front of him and saw the bouncy food with some chocolate on it. He never ate that before and looked at Drum.

Drum grabbed his pudding and ate it in one bite, "Tasty! I missed it so much. It's been years, but it still tastes like my most greatest dream."

"That's..." Gao didn't dare finish the sentence.

"You didn't change Drum," Takashi said.

"I change a little, but it's good to know you are all still here and well. I still missed all of you back at Dragon World," the red dragon smiled. He closed his eyes and ate another one pudding.

Batzz grabbed his own dessert and looked at it for a few seconds and took a bite. He stuck his tongue out and grunted, "This is disgusting! No wonder a dragon like you enjoy this!"

Drum twitched for a second. The gray dragon was satisfied by it and blinked. Once he blinked, the pudding he wasn't in his hands anymore, but in Drum's one.

"Then you won't mind that I finish it," Drum ate it.

Batzz glared at Drum, both surprised and enraged as he thought, _**he ate the delicious pudding that was mine!**_

"You are the one who dropped your guard Batzz," the red dragon said as he pointed his claw at him, "I noticed that you were eyeing me, as to find a way to find out how to defeat me, but it won't work."

 _ **He did it too! He... Even so... He cannot be compared to me! I am the greatest!**_ The gray dragon thought.

"Batzz says he's the greatest right Gao?" Drum suddenly grinned as he looked at Batzz. The Demon Lord Dragon saw insolence in his grin and it enraged him.

"Y-yeah. Why?" Gao asked.

"My dad defeated Batzz twice. The first time was during the great battle where dad defeated any dragons who tried to be the ruler of Dragon World. Batzz was the last one to fall against my father, but he felt and was just a lord of the Thunder Empire. An empire that never ruler Dragon World."

Batzz clenched his fist as he grunted loudly at Drum, "Insolent dragon!"

"The second time, my dad was older while Batzz was and is still at his prime. Even then, he lost against my dad."

The Demon Lord Dragon heard enough and was about to turn in his real form, "Prepare to die Fang Slade Terrestrial the XIV!"

Gao immediately used his card, "Batzz!" he prevented his buddy to take his real form at the last second.

"Don't stand in my way kid!" Batzz yelled.

"So impulsive," Drum said. He looked at the Demon Lord Dragon and continued, "I won't take back anything I said Batzz, but know that this is the true."

The Demon Lord Dragon bit his lips and blood lightly came out as he didn't reply anything.

Drum sighed and told his best friend and his second family, "Everyone. I'm sorry for the trouble, but Batzz is really getting on my nerve."

The two dragon's glared while Holy was starting to panic.

Suzumi stood up and said nothing, but her gazed ordered Drum to not provoke Batzz any further.

"One day..." Batzz whispered at Drum, "You're lineage will be destroyed Drum. You will regret to insult me, the greatest."

The red dragon didn't reply and decided to let the Demon Lord Dragon vented out his rage.

After this, they tension between the two dragons dropped and they had one last casual conversation before it was starting to get late.

Drum was the first to notice it and sighed, "It's getting late. I strange to only see the few stars in the sky once again."

Batzz was glad that his nemesis was leaving the house. He will be able to plan his future revenge against Drum, when he won't be in danger of being sealed once again.

Gao's family and Holy followed him as the red dragon walked toward the door leading outside the house.

Before Drum walked outside, he said, "It was great to see all of you again," he smiled as he turned toward Gao, "Gao. Remember that you are representing Dragon World. I expect you to win this tournament as you always did and show everyone that you are the best buddyfighter of the Earth."

The boy smiled and replied, "I will of course."

Drum grinned before turning toward Holy, "I'm counting on you to watch over Batzz and make sure that he doesn't cause any problem."

"I will," Holy replied.

"And continue doing what you are doing," the red dragon mysteriously added.

Batzz watched Drum saying his farewell to the family and frowned as it was taking time. He wanted to get rid of him until the time came to end the Terrestrial lineage.

Drum turned toward him and walked closer to him, he said, "And you are representing Dragon World. I expect you to be victorious."

"I don't need anyone, especially you to tell me that. I'm the greatest," the Demon Lord Dragon grunted at Drum.

Drum was besides Batzz and whispered, "Consider yourself lucky to still be free Batzz. It is only due to the current circumstance," that made the gray dragon frowned furiously, "Remember this Batzz: If you do anything to Gao, his family or his friends, you will face more than being sealed away. I promise you that."

Batzz wanted to destroy Drum right now, but saw Gao looking at them. He forced himself to keep his fury in him and walked away, _**I'll make you regret those words one day Fang Slade.**_

Gao watched his current buddy walking away and wondered what Drum said.

"I just reminded him of what he shouldn't do," Drum said as he turned back in his real form. He looked at everyone and said, "Good-bye everyone. Stay safe and healthy!"

"Bye," the family and Holy replied as Drum flew away.

They waved at the red dragon as he returned to his world.

Once he was gone, Gao searched for Batzz, guessing what his mood would be. He found the dragon outside, clenching his hands and ready to explode into fury when he heard the dragon grunting quietly.

Batzz suddenly turned in his real form and let out a powerful primitive grunt as electricity sparkled around him.

Gao took a deep breath and calmly said, "You should calm down Batzz. You're going to cause-"

"Don't talk to me like that! I am-" Gao used his card and forced him to return to his mini form. "Argh! Stop doing that kid!" Batzz furiously ordered Gao, "I am-"

"And you have to calm down!" Gao yelled back, showing the card and letting him know that he could seal him. The dragon said nothing else, but still sparkle electricity as he furiously glared at the boy for even daring talking down to him that way, "I know you are furious or even more against Drum, but that's not a reason to cause another power outage!"

Batzz didn't reply, but was still furious against Drum and Gao. He didn't know against whom he was the angriest.

"Batzz," the boy decided not to bring out Drum, especially in his current mood. He tried to move the dragon thought on something else, "Let's focus on the World Buddy Masters competition and show them that you are the greatest in every world."

The Demon Lord Dragon glared at Gao for a few seconds before grunting, "I don't need to prove that I'm the greatest," he returned inside after yawning.

Gao sighed, glad that it didn't turn worse than just furiously yelling and almost accidentally caused another power outage. The boy hoped that there won't be anyone provoking his buddy, or it could be troublesome for the World Buddy Masters competition.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this episode. It took a while longer since I was playing Persona 5 yesterday and I got it complete today (29-04-17)

I want to thanks everyone for the review you shared. I really love and appreciate it all.

Next will be the third episode of the show: No-Damage Fighter! Ozora Kanata!


	7. Episode 3 part 1

A few days passed since Drum's visit and he left an impression behind. Batzz was in a really bad mood and for two days, it was impossible for anyone to really speak with him. The only one who did was Suzumi when she brought him food, giving a moment of peace without seeing his dark aura of rage and fury.

Thankfully, he didn't cause any power outage or cumulated too much electricity within him. Gao guessed that he cumulated them during his entire imprisonment before he was unsealed.

Eventually, Batzz calmed down and he was back to his usual self which was back to his grumpy attitude, but he wasn't showing any dark aura.

The tempest passed and no one was caught in it. It would have been worse if Batzz had to be sealed in the card, but thankfully, the worst case scenario didn't happen.

During those days, Gao also picked his after school activity and started for a while. It was then that he got to know a little more about Kanata since they were both playing soccer.

* * *

 **Episode 3:** **No-Damage Fighter! Ozora Kanata! Part 1**

Their team were having a practice match after school and things were doing well. Gao was one of the goal keeper of his team and his team was against Kanata's own team, with Kanata as the best player of their school. Right now, Gao was watching the match and frowned then the other team passed the ball.

The ball flew in the air as a student yelled who passed it yelled, "Kanata!"

The boy caught it with his food and replied, "Nice pass!"

Gao's team frowned as one said, "Here he comes."

They nodded and they prepared themselves. Kanata dashed toward them with the perfect control of the ball with his feet. He didn't stop as he closed the distance with them. The boy passed around them without any trouble, leaving them surprised.

"Dammit."

"He's fast."

Kanata looked at the current goal keeper and charged really fast with a small smile appearing in his face. He kicked it and entered in the goal without giving any second for the other boy being able to react in time.

"Way to go!" someone in his team yelled.

Kanata buddy said, "Kanata! Nice shot!"

"Thank you Athora," he replied to his buddy.

Gao looked at his coach and he gave him a nod, "Time to switch Goal Keeper!" Kanata turned toward the goal and saw Gao there, smiling as he was ready to block him, "It's time for the Sun Fighter to take over!" Gao cracked his fingers under his gloves and said, "Come at me!"

Kanata looked at the boy. He knew him from the news and reputation, _Don't underestimate him._ "The Mighty Sun Fighter hum."

The match continued and for a minute, no one came at him, but all changed when Kanata managed to kick the ball in the air, toward the goal Gao was protecting. Gao saw Kanata jumping in the air and preparing kicking the ball. Gao tried to guess the trajectory of the boy and went there the moment the blue haired boy did a back kick at the ball.

Kanata turned around and saw that Gao blocked the ball with his face and almost dropped it in the net, but caught it in his hands, "I managed to stop it... Barely," he admitted it with a smile.

Kanata was surprised that Gao actually managed to block it. He knew a little about Gao, enough to know that when he spoke about his title as the Mighty Sun Fighter, he was going to be serious. So he gave one good kick and tried to make a point, but... _He actually managed to block it. He's good,_ He smiled with satisfaction and some excitement in him.

They weren't aware, but Tasuku and Jackknife were watching them from afar. Tasuku noticed that Gao's was there. He looked around and didn't see his friend's buddy.

Tasuku focused on the one they wanted to meet, "Kanata Oza."

Jackknife told what they found about him, "Top of his class in academics and sports. A young genius."

Tasuku smiled, "And that's not all, he's a Star Dragon World user and he got so much skill and potential as Buddyfighter that they call him the No-damage fighter."

"They aren't many Star Dragons in the present," Jackknife commented.

"Some of them came during the battle against Yamigedo when the time cracked by his immense power. Athora is one of those who came back then," Tasuku briefly resumed. The training was over and the players had a word with their coach before they drank water. "Kanata is the most qualified to represent Star Dragon World in the World Buddy Masters."

When they tried to talk to him, after he changed back in his school uniform, they gasped when they heard the reply.

"He already left," the student said.

Tasuku and Jackknife sighed.

"Let's try tomorrow, but sooner," Jackknife suggested.

"We missed him so many times already," Tasuku said.

They could have met him earlier, but they either had duties or they missed Kanata, just like now. The duo sighed loudly.

* * *

The next day, Gao was ready to go to school with excitement. He heard from the coach that he liked him and that he got talent as the goal keeper if he managed to stop Kanata shot, even if it wasn't in a conventional way.

"I'm off to school!" Gao said. He stopped when he turned toward Holy, "I'm going school now. Just as the usual," he turned toward Batzz who was sleeping on the bed and snoring quietly, "So if anything happen. Just let me know right away. I'm trusting you to take care of him..." he knew he had to say it, "Chibi Panda."

"When it comes to the Big Boss, you can leave it in Chibi Panda's capable hands," the panda dragon replied with a smile on his face, which made Gao a little doubtful, but at the same time, Batzz didn't cause any trouble anyway.

"S-sure," he said half-honest.

There was a simple reason why Gao didn't bring his buddy to school. It was that he was sure that he'll be in trouble, but how big, that was the unknown factor.

Gao walked toward his school and before he climbed the stairs, he heard, "Hey. Good morning Gao."

He turned toward the boy who said that and saw Kanata and his buddy, "Oh. Kanata. Good morning. What's up? Isn't this the first time you've started a conversation with me?"

Kanata smiled and replied, "You might be right. We're in different class after all."

The buddy explained, "Ever since that soccer match yesterday, Kanata has been quite interested in you."

"Well of course. The way you caught the ball was way over the top."

Gao lightly blushed when he thought back and quickly replied, "That was the only way I could block your shot," he scratched the back of his head, "After all, you're amazing at soccer Kanata."

"It's not just soccer. Kanata is the top academic student in his grade and in middle school."

"Athora. That's enough," the boy replied a little nervously with all the praise his buddy just said.

Gao said, "That's impressive. I just barely pass in class and- Wait a minute," he realised that Athora didn't say anything about something, "If you have a buddy. You must be a buddyfighter too, right?"

"Kanata Ozora," the voice of Gaito said. They looked up and saw him at the top of the stairs, "I've heard a certain rumor."

"Gaito?" Gao wondered.

"Is it true that you are a No-Damage fighter I've heard in school?" Gaito asked. The boy was nervous about wearing his school uniform and couldn't hide it well.

Gao wondered what Gaito meant by that as it could go in two directions, "No-damage fighter?"

Abygale explained, "That means a Buddyfighter who had never lost a single life point, from the very first day he began buddyfight."

"Not even once," Gao whispered before asking louder. "And this is Kanata?"

Kanata closed his eyes and replied, "About that. I'm sorry, but I no longer-"

They heard the first bell announcing that class was about to begin.

Athora said, "You're going to be late Kanata."

"Yeah. You're right. Let's finish this another time," the boy said before walking away.

"Wait. I wasn't done yet," Gaito ordered, but no avail.

"He's not just good at soccer and studying. He's amazing at Buddyfight too?" Gao wondered as he never saw the boy played. It was just rumors after all.

"We have to go or you are both going to be late and deal with the teacher," Abygale warned them.

The two boys gasped before rushing inside of the school.

* * *

Meanwhile, Batzz had woken up and was in the room with octopus dumpling and pizza for his breakfast while Holy said, "Big Boss. These octopus dumplings are so good! They're simply scrumptious."

Batzz was eating chips in a bag. After few days of staying home while Gao was at school was affecting him, "I'm so bored. Ever since I came here, I've had so much time in my hands."

Holy quickly thought of a plan when he heard that. He knew that Batzz would go on his own if he said that he had to stay there. He replied, "In that case, I'll be your guide and take you to see the sights."

Batzz took a bite of the pizza. He knew why the panda dragon proposed that, "I'm not thrilled about this, but I'll keep you company."

Later on, they were down the stairs leading to Gao's school.

"First. We have Gao High school!" Holy started.

 _ **High...school? Feels like this is a high rank school. I don't care what school is anyway,**_ Batzz thought as he looked at the large school, looking much better in appearance than Gao's home. Despite that, he frowned when he realised that Gao was there and it didn't see anything interesting or distracting for his boredom, "Coming to a place like this. What's so great about this place?"

Holy lightly panicked, _**The Boss look suspicious. I boldly offered to be a guide, but this is pretty much the only place I know, and maybe he realised why I act-**_ he turned around and the gray dragon was gone, "Where did he go?" He saw the Demon Lord Dragon at the top of the stairs, "Oh! There is the boss!" _**If Gao learns about this, I'll be in trouble!**_ He thought before trying to rejoin him.

Batzz looked around. He didn't admit it, but he was a little curious, which was distracting at the very least, "Hum. So this is what it looks like up-close," he looked carefully and found it pretty luxurious and clean. It felt like it would be a place he belonged, compare to Gao's home when it came to his status as a Demon Lord Dragon and not a petty dragon like Drum, "I like it."

* * *

During lunch time, Gao thought about Kanata. He looked outside and saw the boy in question practicing with a soccer ball, _**A No-Damage fighter. He must be really good. I heard about the rumors, but I don't think it would be true. Especially against someone else who start the match.**_

Gao suddenly heard someone yelling, "It's terrible!" he suddenly felt like he was shocked, knowing all well who it was and what it meant.

"What's wrong Holy?" Gao asked when he turned around and saw his buddy.

"The true is..." Holy tried to tell the new, but wasn't sure how.

They heard someone yelling outside the school. They ran toward the window and saw Batzz in his real form, having a huge grin as if he had found something really fun to do, which was bad news.

Batzz laughed loudly when he heard the humans panicking. He took a step forward them and saw them ran away, fearing the almighty dragon he was, "That's better."

Gao paled when he saw a gin appearing on his buddy face, "If something goes wrong. He might destroy the school! I have to stop him now."

He ran toward the stairs.

Meanwhile, teachers stood in front of Batzz, some wearing improvised weapon except a woman.

She was a tall woman with large stature and her short brown hair. Her darker peach skin seemed to put an emphasis on her large stature as she looked in the eyes of the gray dragon with her brown eyes. She wore a white shirt with a white long skirt. She was the only one not showing fear at the sight of the dragon.

"We'll protect the school," one teacher said to assemble his courage.

Batzz frowned as he saw them as puny little being, "You're in my way!"

He shocked them. He wasn't searching to kill or fight humans; it would have been absolutely boring. He wanted some buddy monsters to show up and fight him. From his logic, if Gao went there, them many humans of his age or all of them coming here must have a buddy. Despite that, it felt good to scare them off.

"You're just a puny bully!" the female teacher said. She was the only one still on her feet and glaring at the Demon Lord Dragon, denying the fear he wanted to spread in her heart.

Batzz frowned, "You call me puny? Me! The greatest dragon of Dragon World!"

"Then you are even more puny than I thought!" she yelled back at him.

The Demon Lord Dragon was really pissed off now and was about to attack her when someone said, "Hey! You there!" just the face that he was called a 'hey' was worsening his mood. He looked at the one who dare said that. It was Kanata, "You're inconveniencing everyone, so could you please get out of the way?"

Batzz emanated a dark aura as electricity sparkled on his body, "I'm an inconvenience?" he pointed his gauntlet at the boy, "Don't order me around!"

He sent thunders at the boy, but Kanata dodged them while playing with the soccer ball. The dragon felt like he was just making a fool out of him and aggravate his anger.

Kanata's buddy came out his card and flew in the air in his real form. He was a dragon with mostly pale blue scales, but scales changed into many pale, but beautiful color on his thinker part of his body. He had a white horn on his forehead, two large wings and a long tail made of every color he had on his body. He looked at Batzz with his purple eyes and said, "I won't forgive anyone who hurt Kanata!"

The Demon Lord Dragon frowned as he didn't hurt the boy, yet. Kanata's buddy charged at Batzz.

"You sure talk good game," Batzz said. He threw a black lightning energy at Athora, but his attack was blocked by a shield.

"That's enough!" a boy ordered when Batzz ended his attack. The Demon Lord Dragon turned toward the one who said that The boy showed a badge. The boy had peach skin, blue hair with spikes going toward the right side and reddish eyes. He wore a brown jacket with a blue shirt inside and blue pants.

Besides him was his buddy who said, "We're with the Buddy Police Force." He was a dragon with green scales, except for his white underbelly, amber eyes, large metallic wings with blue energy. He wore a green armor plate on some part of his body like his chest and his arms while having an helmet with a blade on it.

"If you're going to continue you're rampage, we'll have no choice but to arrest you."

Batzz grinned, "You're welcome to try."

When Gao was close to the stairs, he saw Gaito waiting for him, "This way Gao."

Gao saw Abygale in his real form outside, "Thanks!"

They climbed on the darkness dragon before he flew toward the three other dragons.

Jackknife said, "We have no choice, but to use the brute force."

Gao jumped down from Abygale back when they passed near, "Hold on!"

"Gao?" Tasuku asked surprised to see him here and even more with the uniform he was wearing. He almost couldn't recognise Gao in his school uniform with how much it didn't fit the boy at all.

Batzz grunted when his buddy was there. He yelled when he took a step toward Gao who yelled, "Stop it Batzz!"

Batzz gasped when he returned to his SD form and crashed on the ground, cursing himself from being unable to land on his feet, _**You dear humiliate me kid!**_

"If you don't behave yourself! I'll turn you into a card and store you in my deck next time," Gao seriously warned Batzz. The Demon Lord Dragon wanted to reply, but saw how Serious Gao was. He didn't want to turn into a card and didn't reply.

"So this is your buddy Gao?" the female teacher asked.

Gao and Gaito gulped when the heard her and turned toward the female teacher, "Yuna!"

She tapped her feet on the ground as she ordered, "Explanation now!"

The two nervously explained about Batzz. Holy came just in time and explained, after Gao pressure him to tell her why he was there and threatened the school.

"I'll let you go this time Gao. If your buddy causes another problem, you will have to seal him in the card anytime you come to school or you'll be in big trouble!" Yuna said.

"Y-yes!" Gao gulped.

"I will not let you seal me because she ordered you!" Batzz grunted.

Gao turned at him and didn't reply, but it was obvious that he wouldn't dare disobey his teacher. Batzz turned toward her, but now that she was taller, her burning aura she started emitting now was intimidating. He grunted and simply turned around.

When the teachers left, Gao and Gaito sighed in relief. One problem was down. The buddy monsters turned back to their SD form with Jackknife looking more organic now. He was a mini version of himself with wings made of flesh and his helmet was now black with a steel blade on top of it.

When they were alone, Gao explained the circumstance of how Batzz became his buddy.

Jackknife said, "I've heard that Batzz is a terrifying Demon Lord Dragon who tried to destroy Dragon World long ago. I wasn't in that fight if you wanted to ask. It's not going to be easy to be his buddy."

Tasuku smiled, "Gao will be fine. I'm sure. You have saved the Earth three times now after all. The only difference is that the one who could threaten the Earth is your buddy now and it was to save your friends."

Gao nervously chuckled as it was the case, "I didn't really had a choice."

"I believe in your capacity to watch him Gao," Tasuku added.

Gao smiled, "Tasuku."

Meanwhile, Batzz and Holy were sitting on the bench, watching Tasuku, Gaito, Gao and their buddies talking together while Kanata was playing with his soccer ball with his buddy by his side.

"Are those two more of the kid's friends?" Batzz asked.

"What? You don't know that super-famous Buddyfighter?" Holy yelled as he looked at his boss surprised. Batzz couldn't know since he was sealed and gazed at Holy with a bored look as the panda dragon explained more, "The young Buddy Police officer, Tasuku Ryuenji and his buddy Jack! Tasuku is also Gao's rival and he's a genius buddyfighter! He was a Dragon World user, but he now uses Star Dragon World and Jack has become Star Dragoner Jackknife and their strength and skills are so great that they are certain to be chosen as the representative for the Buddy masters!"

"What?" Gao yelled, which caught their attention. Gao looked a little disappointed at Tasuku as he said, "You can't compete in the Buddy Masters? You're got to be kidding, right, Tasuku?"

"Unfortunately, it's the true. I'm so busy with my Buddy Police work that I can't participate. I don't have a mission like last time when Bal was your buddy," Tasuku replied.

"No way. Can't you do something about it?" Gao asked.

Gaito, who also wanted Tasuku to participate, asked, "Why don't you just quit Buddy Police?"

Abygale smiled as he replied, "Ah. That's a great idea."

Tasuku nervously chuckled, "That's going a little too far."

Jackknife added, "It's already been decided no matter how much that star dragon who asked us was begging," Tasuku and his buddy had a kinda lifeless look when they thought back, making Gao, Gaito and Abygale wondering how long did that dragon begged before giving up. _**Why do I feel like it's for a week?**_ Gao and Gaito wondered, "Besides," Jackknife brought them back to the present, "Consider Tasuku's feelings."

There was a moment of silence before Abygale asked, "But if that's the case, who's going to be Star Dragon World representative?"

Tasuku looked at Kanata. The two other boy's turned toward him, who was still practicing.

He eventually noticed them looking toward his directions. He looked behind him, wondered who they were looking at, but saw no one when his buddy said, "Kanata. He means you."

The boy put his hand on the back of his head, "Oh really?"

Gaito and Gao now strongly doubted that Kanata was a no-damage fighter.

"What's his problem?" Abygale asked.

Gaito curiously wondered, "Is it me or is he a doofus?"

Tasuku took a few steps forward, "I would like to evaluate your suitability as a representative for Star Dragon World. Would you please have a buddyfight with me?"

Kanata smiled and replied, "No thank you."

"I thought you might say that," Tasuku replied.

Jackknife started explaining what Tasuku meant, "We've done some research on you. We fully understand that you've lost your interest in Buddyfight."

Tasuku continued, "But buddy fight isn't about winning or losing. To throw your heart into facing an opponent, letting your soul resonate. That's also one of Buddyfight's charm."

"Throwing your heart... Letting your soul resonate," Kanata whispered as his lips pointing down, "What do you mean?"

Tasuku didn't answer the question, "In any case. I'd like you to have a Buddyfight with me. Please. I'm asking you."

That put some pressure on Kanata, but, "I'm sorry, but I still won't fight you."

Gao saw that his friend Tasuku needed some help and intervened, "Now hold on! Tasuku is practically begging you. This is no way to act Kanaka! All right, in any case, you'll face me. If I win, you'll have to buddyfight with Tasuku."

"Like I've been saying, I'm not going to play Buddyfight."

Gao remembered that his demand was completely pointless, "Oh yeah..." he then improvised, "Then let's have a soccer showdown!"

Everyone looked at him surprised as Tasuku whispered, "Hum? Soccer?"

Gaito sighed, "You're kind of Doofus too Gao."

Kanata thought about it and sighed. He nodded at Gao and pointed at the soccer field.

Gao stood as the goal keeper while Kanata put his soccer ball on the ground. Athora lightly smiled, "Accepting a challenge like this. That's unusual for you."

Kanata smiled, "I love soccer. Also... Gao managed to block my shot yesterday. So there's no way I could say no."

"All right! Come at me!" Gao said with some excitement in his voice.

Gaito had taken the opportunity to think of the rulers for Tasuku to have a buddyfight with Kanata, using Gao's outburst to their advantage, "Three rounds. If Gao can stop one shot, he will be considered the winner."

Everyone except Batzz was watching the match that was about to begin.

Holy said, "First round!" before blowing in a whistle that no one knew where he found it.

Kanata declared, "I'm going to give it my all!" He gave his best shot and Gao saw the ball coming so fast that he dodged it out of reflex.

"First round. Winner Kanata," Gaito said. He then grunted, "Why did you dodge it?"

Gao grumbled, "His shot are on another level compared to what he did yesterday, but I'm doing this for Tasuku," he psyched himself out, "This is one battle I cannot afford to lose."

"Second round," Holy blew in the whistle again.

"I won't hold back!" Kanata said.

Gao managed to grab the ball, but he was pushed in the net.

Gaito said, "Second round. Winner Kanata."

Kanata was surprised that Gao managed to grab it, "I put all my power into that shot, and he caught it."

Gao psyched himself even more, "This is where the fight really begins! Now come at me! Kanata Ozora!"

Batzz heard it and looked at it with little interest, which was better than not at all.

Kanata felt his blood boiling with excitement. He didn't care if he won or not against Gao. The spark he felt yesterday intensified, "This will settle it!" He shot with everything he had, but Gao managed to block it and didn't back into the net this time.

"Third round. Winner Gao," Gaito said with a small smile, curious about how Kanata fought in buddyfight.

Athora commented to his buddy, "It's unusual for to lose."

"Yeah."

"And you look kind of happy," Athora added with a smile.

"I had fun. Well mister Tasuku, let's buddyfight."

"Yeah," Tasuku replied. He closed his eyes, _**Thanks to Gao, I think a little spark has been lit in Kanata spirit. And that spark goes beyond soccer. I hope.**_

Gao felt the pain rising in his hands as the adrenaline lowered in his body, "My hands are blazing hot too."

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. I didn't end up at the commercial break because the first part of the episode is much longer than the second one. I hope you liked it.

After episode 3, we will have episode 3.5 featuring the visit of Bolt and Yamigedo. I don't mind telling it now.


	8. Episode 3 part 2

**Episode 3:** **No-Damage Fighter! Ozora Kanata! Part 2**

Tasuku and Kanata faced each other's in the buddy fight arena of the mall with their card deck ready. It was obviously after school since none of them wanted to face the ward of Yuna, especially with what Batzz caused.

Meanwhile, in the air, Paruko said, "Wherever you find a Buddyfight, You'll find Paruko Nanana!"

Holy was with her, which got Gao surprised, but made no comment.

"And I'm going to be observing from here too!" Holy said.

Paruko explained, "This time. It's a battle between Star Dragon World users. Will the winner be the genius fighter, Master Tasuku Ryuenji or will Kanata Ozora, rumored to be a No-Damage Fighter take victory?"

Kanata had a small smile, "Since I decided to buddyfight, I won't be going easy on you."

Tasuku smiled, "I appreciate that. I'll fight with all my strength as well."

"Finishing kick from the azure field, Long shot! Luminize! Dragon's field!" Kanata deck turned into a blue ball.

"Shine Forth! Future dragons clad in stars! Luminize! Cross Dragoner!" Tasuku deck turned into a platform with four spikes around it.

"Buddyfight!" Paruko and Holy said at the same time.

"Raise the flag! Star Dragon World!" they both declared.

"The first move goes to Kanata Ozora," Paruko said.

As the match started, Gao, Gaito and Abygale were watching the match while Batzz was eating chips, which made Gao used his allowance on those. The boy turned toward his buddy and warned him, "Batzz. You better not grow big again."

The gray dragon simply grunted, not caring about what the boy said.

Kanata started his turn, "Charge and Draw!"

Gaito said, "He uses soccer moves even when he draws cards."

"We should be able to learn why Kanata is a No-Damage Fighter by watching this match," Gao said.

"If he is a No-Damage Fighter."

Kanata began his offensive, "I equip! Crystal Spikes!" He got crystal shoes now, "Now. It's kick-off time. I call Bleu Crystal Dragon, Kalvados to the center!"

Paruko gave some detail about Kanata background, "He may use the same world as Master Tasuku, but Kanata doesn't use Neodragons. He uses a new attribute of monsters. They're called Prism Dragons."

"Kalvados! Attack the fighter!"

Kalvados said before firing beam, "Be Destroyed!"

The dragon hit Tasuku and took two life.

Gao grinned, "Next. It's Tasuku's turn."

Batzz said with an unimpressive gaze, "Neither one seems like a big deal."

"You're wrong. Tasuku is incredibly strong."

"Hum..." the dragon grunted very doubtful.

"Draw! Charge and draw!" Tasuku said. He began to prepare his offensive, "I call to the left, Rainbow Vision, Shadowscare. I buddy call to the right, Star Dragoner Jackknife."

Jackknife jumped in the field and took his real form, "Yeah!"

"Master Tasuku's buddy monster is on the scene!" Paruko said.

Tasuku continued his preparation, "I activate Jack ability. I check on the top three cards in my deck and I place one of them in Jack soul's. Crossnize."

Jackknife said, "Now I have 7 000 power and a critical of 4."

Kanata said, "Kalvados has 6 000 defense. But right now, due to the Crystal Spikes effect, his defense has increase of 2 000 for a total of 8 000. Even if you Crossnize with 7 000 power, you have no choice, but to do a link attack with Shadowscare."

Tasuku showed another card, "I have other options! Equip," he lost a life. "Twin Star. Jack and Fang!"

"If Shadow and I do a link attack," he eliminated the monster, but he had Soulguard and came back.

"Not destroyed," Kalvados said.

"Crystal Spikes' ability. Activate," Kanata said. He kicked the item like a soccer ball and took one life from Tasuku, "After a Prism Dragon is attacked, Crystal Spikes can deal one damage if the monster remained in the center."

Gaito watched it, "That item... It might have 0 power and 0 critical, but..."

Abygale said, "Who knew it had such an ability."

Gaito frowned, _**This is a type of card that is best to counter, dealing damage when it's the turn of his adversary. Against him, is it safe to attack him and his monsters?**_

Tasuku and Jackknife do a linked attack and destroyed the Prism Dragon.

"That's master Tasuku for you. He succeeds in destroying Kalvados," Paruko said, thought it wasn't as impressive as she said.

Chibi Panda said, "But now that his turn is over, Kanata's life point are totally untouched."

"Could it be? Are the rumors about Kanata Ozora being a No-Damage Fighter true?"

End of turn 1.

(Kanata: Life: 10 Gauge: 2 Hand: 4)

(Tasuku: Life: 7 Gauge: 2 Hand: 4)

Kanata prepared his next assault, "I'll show you. The blinding glittering radiance, that surpasses even the starry skies. I buddy call Quintessence Crystal Dragon, Athora to the center!" His life points rose to eleven.

"Leave it to me," Athora said before taking his position in his real form.

"Athora has double attack and the ability to revive twice with Soulguard. Also, he can't take effect damage or be destroyed by an effect. He's the most powerful Prism Dragon!"

"That's amazing beauty," Gaito whispered quietly, not necessary liking the beautiful dragon, but Abygale heard him.

"That beauty hides great strength," his buddy replied.

"A-A-An a-amazing beautiful dragon has appeared!" Paruko yelled in her mic.

Tasuku frowned as he thought, "He can't be destroy unless I attack with more than 9 000 power."

"I cast! Enhancement. My gauge increase by one and I draw once card. To the left and right, I call Red Crystal Dragon, Almarone!"

"Leave it to us!" the dragons said.

Paruko commented, "This time. He called a pair of crimson prism dragons."

"Almarone on the right, attack the center," Kanata began his offensive.

"Roger that," the dragon replied before attacking, "Commencing attack, Corvina!" and took one life from Tasuku who dropped at 6.

"Tasuku!" Jackknife yelled when he saw Tasuku losing his balance.

"Almarone on the left. Follow him," that dragon took another life from Tasuku.

"Are you alright Tasuku?" Jackknife asked.

"No need to worry," he replied to his buddy, "The real fight has yet to begin! Now come! Show me your true strength!"

For one second, Kanata saw a reflection of Gao appeared besides Tasuku as the excitement raised in his heart, "It's just like that time. What is this feeling?" he wondered. He was sure it was something he already felt long ago, but the constant victory damaged the excitement he felt. Always winning made a Buddyfight match meaningless when you know you will always win the same way. It was happening the same way in this match, but he felt it in his heart.

"Kanata," Tasuku got his attention, "When you faced off against Gao in that soccer match, you threw your heart into it, and let your soul resonate. The same thing is happening right now between us."

"This is what it felt like when souls resonate?" Kanata whispered.

"That's right. You were once a Buddyfighter, so you must realised it by now," Tasuku replied.

The resonance of the souls. Kanata thought about it and realised it wasn't just about victory or losing. He remembered what he lost in his Buddyfight that made his soul resonate with the other player. The passion was one thing, the pleasure another one, but also the constant feeling that victory isn't absolute. That was what he lost when he always won. It was because he couldn't see any uncertainty in the victory. No matter if it was an illusion or not, he lost the certainty of victory, awakening the excitement he once lost and made his soul resonate with his adversary, "I see. Here, in this moment, Buddyfighting like this, I can't help, but enjoy it from the bottom of my heart."

Tasuku nodded positively, "Now. Let's continue,"

"Right now, I want to defeat you in this Buddyfight!" Kanata said with excitement.

Athora noticed that his buddy showed much more emotions that he usual had and made him lightly smiled, "Finally... Finally this day has arrived," _ **I've been waiting for so long,**_ he didn't thought more about it since, he had to focus on the match right now.

"Athora! Attack the fighter!"

His buddy attacked, "Crystal Horn!"

"I cast! Earth barrier!" Tasuku yelled as he blocked the attack and gained a life point.

"Athora! Double Attack!"

"I won't go down so easily! I cast! Proto Barrier!"

"Next, it's Master Tasuku's turn," Paruko said.

"I cast! Star Jack Repair! My gauge increase by one and Jack Crossnizes with the Elgar Cannon from my drop zone!"

"Now Jack has 9 000 power and a critical of 5. He can destroy Athora in the center, who has 9 000 defense due to Crystal Spikes' effect," Paruko explained.

"Link attack on Athora!" Tasuku said.

Him and Shadowscare attacked and took one Soul from Athora.

"I will protect Kanata!" Athora declared.

"Crystal Spikes ability, activated," Kanata took one life from Tasuku.

"I'm not done yet. Double attack!" he took one of the Almarone and eliminated him. "Jack!"

"Right!" the green dragon replied, "Double Elgar Shot!" and took one other Soul from Athora.

"I'll protect Kanata, no matter what it takes."

"Then I'll use this! Cast! Soul Generator! This allows Jack to attack again!"

"Kanata will not lose. As long as I exist, he won't lose no matter what!" Athora yelled.

"I cast. Radian Shell! The attack is nullified and my opponents takes one damage," Kanata said as Jackknife beam deflected on Tasuku who's life dropped to 4.

"I guess this is it..." Tasuku thought, _**Too bad I don't have my impact card.**_

"Final Phase," Kanata said.

"Right now. Only Master Tasuku should be able to declare Final Phase," Paruko said confused.

"I give my power as a dragon to Kanata. Assist," Athora flew besides his buddy while crystal appeared on the feet of Kanata as the energy increased inside of him.

Tasuku looked at his surrounding when it transformers into a soccer field. He said nothing, but was surprised that it took such form. It was bizarre, but not in the way he felt when he trained with Jackknife in Dragon World. He turned toward Kanata who jumped in the air and kicked a soccer ball.

"Cristiano Ball Shoot!" Kanata yelled as he kicked a giant soccer ball made of crystal.

Tasuku looked at the attack coming at him. The impact violently hit him and took out the remaining of his life and dropped from 4 to 0.

Paruko looked at the result of the match and said nothing for a few seconds. She wasn't expecting Tasuku to lose the match, and had to recognise that the reputation about the No-Damage fighter was real and was victorious, "Game End. Winner is Kanata Ozona. Kanata Ozona was victorious over Master Tasuku, without losing a single life point. A brilliant new No-Damage Fighter has been reborn before us today!"

Gao watched the result of the match and whispered, having problem to believe that his friend was defeated, "Tasuku... Lost?" _**He didn't even manage to take a single life.**_

"It's seems the rumors about him being the No-Damage Fighter were true," Gaito said.

"And even though Gao risks his life every time he uses his impact and half-transforms into a dragon. That young boy did it without breaking a sweat," Abygale commented, _**Kanata didn't directly fuse like Gao did. Maybe that's why his life wasn't a risk.**_ He hypothesis.

Gaito frowned and thought, _**And his impact card was used during the turn of Tasuku. This card is extremely dangerous. I never thought such card existed.**_

Batzz lightly grinned as he said, "Looks like he's not half-bad."

Later on, the group were outside the mall when Kanata said, "Please. Let me participate in the Buddy Masters."

Tasuku smiled when the boy made that decision, "I was hoping you'd say that."

The green dragon said, "Please take our place as the representative of our world."

"World?" Kanata said. He was thoughtful, "Now that you mention it, what's my world?"

"Hum?" Athora said when he remembered that his buddy clearly said it when they raised the flag, _**How did you forget it?**_

Gao, Gaito, Tasuku and their buddies looked at the boy with a face what they thought, _**Are you kidding me?**_ Because they knew he also said it.

Abygale was the first to comment, "They say geniuses tend to be eccentric," while thinking that maybe Kanata said that on purpose.

"There's no mistake. He's a doofus," Gaito whispered.

"A Doofus... You might be right?" Athora closed his eyes with a smile.

Batzz thought, _**He's not impressive. He is going to be boring against him.**_ Which demotivated him to participate in the World Buddy Masters.

Tasuku pushed that aside and lightly smiled, "I'm not the only one who set your heart on fire. Gao did the same, by facing you in that soccer showdown," Kanata nodded, agreeing about it, "I'm sure you two will continue to resonate your souls though battle."

"I can't wait for the World Buddy Masters to start," Gao said with excitement, following Tasuku's example.

"Hey. No-Damage Fighter," Batzz said with a grin, "You should compete in the World Buddy Masters just so you can be defeated by me."

"Yeah. Let's both try our best," Kanata replied too casually for Batzz taste.

 _ **Don't think of me as a minor threat and pushed aside what I just said! I'm the greatest!**_ Batzz grunted.

* * *

During the night, Gao, his buddy and Chibi Panda watched the news.

" _Today, the remaining three representatives were chosen. The Ancient World is Dai Kaido. The Legend World representative is Shosetsu Kirisame. The Star Dragon World representative is Kanata Ozora."_

Gao heard someone snoring lightly and looked at his right. Batzz was asleep, probably bored out by the news.

" _Now all of the worlds are represented._ "

Chibi Panda turned toward Gao and said, "Gao. You have to become the World Number One, no matter what."

"Yeah. I have to make Drum proud," Gao replied with a smile. He punched his fist and smiled, "My heart is already pounding with excitement."

Gao thought back and felt it had been a while since he had been this excited. He remembered that the last time was when he was with his buddy Bal. It was years ago since he felt that excitement. He looked at Batzz again, his buddy. Despite causing him some trouble, it will be worth it, as long as he made sure that the Demon Lord Dragon doesn't cause any trouble.

* * *

AC: Sorry it took a while, but my vacation allowed me to finish this part.

Next: Episode 3.5: A Night With Two Demons.


	9. Episode 3,5: A Night With Two Demons

AC: Hello everyone. Sorry it took a while to finish this chapter. There were a few causes for this.

I had a few writer blocks, focusing on finishing my original story on FictionPress, where I finished the first tome, and playing videogames.

I have no intention of giving up this story. I watched the show and I like how Batzz is evolving through the series. I am thinking ahead of many things and taking some notes. There is also the moment where I will move away from the show and go to my own direction, but they are things that I'll surely keep or change the impact.

One example will be in the next episode. I won't start at the tournament right now like in the show, but I'll focus on developing Kanata background before the tournament, such as who he became a buddyfighter, how he felt as he never lost and the others around him. He was underdeveloped after all. Plus a few other things.

* * *

A teenage boy was watching the television with his buddy as they heard the listing of the participant in the World Buddy Master.

"Did you hear that?" the boy asked as he turned toward his buddy.

"Shark," his buddy replied.

"You're right. Gao is entering in the World Buddy Master. Too bad we can't enter," the boy commented.

"Shark," his buddy waved his arm as it didn't bother him.

"You're right," he chuckled, "We wouldn't have a lot of competition except for Gao and his new buddy."

His buddy grumbled.

"It's not Gao's choice to change buddy and you know it," he replied with a small smile.

"Shark?"

"As if I'll ever replace you," he gently punched the cheek of his buddy. He said, "We should visit them after work tomorrow. We haven't seen each other for a long time and I'm sure he missed us."

"Shark," his buddy replied.

"We were busy after all," the boy said as he closed the television. He smiled, "Better make sure that they are ready for us," he grabbed his phone.

* * *

 **Episode 3.5:** **A Night With Two Demons**

Gao was finishing his homework he had for next week alone in his chamber. His buddy found it atrociously boring that anyone had to do things like that and was getting hungry. Chibi Panda followed him, leaving the boy finishing his homework. As he finished it, he sighed, "I'm missing middle school. I didn't have that much homework," he checked the calendar, "Summer is coming at least."

Gao was usually the type to do it at the last day, but his mother was making sure he did everything in time and he didn't want to be in trouble. The other reason was that he would drop his guard and Batzz might try to do anything if that scenario happened. He put his pencil away and closed his book, "Done," he checked the clock and saw that it was getting late.

He walked out of his chamber and climbed down. The dark dragon was eating a bag of potato chip and watched the television with Holy making sure that he didn't try to do anything else. He frowned, "How dare they?"

Gao didn't know what he saw, but it became clear when he heard Chibi Panda saying, "Ignore them big boss. They never saw you fight before."

Batzz grunted, "They will soon enough!"

Gao saw that some people were already talking about who had the best chance of winning the competition and saw that he was second behind Kanata. It was true that between someone who never lost a life and him, who had many close call in his matches despite losing only a few times, Kanata had, statistically, the best chances.

"You better make sure not to fall behind," the gray dragon warned his buddy.

Gao smiled, "I am the type to overcome the odds against me Batzz."

"I don't believe it," the dragon grumbled. He finished his bag and grunted, "When are we going to eat. Your mother is slower than usual."

"I don't know," the boy replied, don't thinking it was that important.

"She is the chef. She has to make everything ready in time!"

"My mom is not your servant," Gao warned him.

"Don't talk to me that way boy!" the gray dragon furiously replied as electricity started to generate from his body.

"W-wait," Chibi Panda tried to say before it turned to something worse.

It was then that they heard someone rang.

They turned their gaze towards the entrance and saw Suzumi walking at the door, "Looks like the guests are finally here,"

"Guest?" the two dragons and Gao confusingly said.

They heard her opening the door, "Hello you two. Come in. Gao's in the living room."

The boy wondered who it was and didn't have to wait for long. There was a teenage boy with yellow and brown hair having the shape of bolt on it and on his brown eyebrow. He had peach skin, and amber eyes. He wore a gray shirt with green pants.

On his shoulder was his buddy. It was a monster looking like a larva with dark skin, four orange eyes and only two hands.

"Bolt! Yamigedo!" Gao said with a large smile.

Batzz gazed at the buddy and grinned at the ridiculous appearance of the boy's buddy.

"Hello Gao, it's been a long time," Bolt said as he joined him.

"Shark," his buddy said.

"Who are they kid?" Batzz asked.

Gao turned at his buddy and said, "Those are old friends."

"It wasn't that easy," Bolt replied as he thought back about the goods and the bad.

"Shark," Yamigedo replied.

"Yeah," Bolt nodded at his buddy.

That answer didn't satisfy Batzz, "Just that?" he gazed at Yamigedo.

"My buddy is the demon who command a hundred demons, well, long ago," Bolt explained without elaborating.

"Shark," his buddy explained a little more.

Batzz frowned, "I am the greatest."

"And that's your new buddy Gao," Bolt asked as he looked at the gray dragon.

"Yes. He's Batzz," Gao said with a smile.

Batzz sent a shock at his buddy and grunted, "I am the Demon Dragon Lord Barlbattz Dragoroyale the First."

Bolt wasn't impressed by his title. It kinda reminded him of when he was Ikazuchi and zapped Shido for his failures. He chased those memories away. He didn't want to remember them, "There is no reason for you to hurt Gao."

"Don't tell me what to do kid," he glared at Bolt.

Yamigedo flew in front of his buddy, "Shark."

"What you just said!" the gray dragon grunted as electricity cumulated in him.

"Calm down please," Chibi Panda said as he started to panic.

"There is no reason to fight Batzz," Gao said as had his card in his hand.

Batzz grunted and walked elsewhere.

Gao sighted.

"You have a tough buddy Gao. First time you got one like that," Bolt said.

"Yeah."

"How did you get him? I wasn't expecting you to get a buddy troublesome like him," the boy said as he sat.

"Yeah," Gao explained how he got his buddy. He also presented Chibi Panda and also explained how he got his nickname.

"So that's why. Hand in there. You still have it better than me," he told his friend.

"Shark?" Yamigedo asked seriously.

Bolt gasped when he realised what his buddy asked, "Wait. You said that your first fight was against Yamigedo? You're serious about it?"

Gao nodded, "Yes, but he looked different from your buddy and the flag that boy had was Katana World."

Bolt frowned as he heard this.

"Did anything happen to you Yamigedo?" Gao asked.

The fiend thought about it and nodded negatively before shrieking his answer.

"He said nothing happened. He doesn't know how it was possible. Me too Gao. He's the only one remaining. The one who tried to devour the Earth is dead. No trace of him remain," Bolt nervously said.

His buddy came by his side and pet him with his shout.

"I know. I shouldn't worry about it," he replied.

After this, they talked more about the other Yamigedo, but it didn't lead to anything important. Batzz was listening to them and wondered how that monster who had a buddy tried to devour a world.

Eventually, that topic was put aside when Gao talked about his life since they've seen last time.

"So Highschool isn't easy for you," Bolt replied, "As for me, Yamigedo is finally accepted in my village and no one is afraid or nervous about him anymore. I also had to take a part-time job because he has a bottomless stomach. Literally," he patted his buddy gut, who didn't mind it.

"What's your job?"

"Pizza delivery," Bolt replied.

Gao was a little nervous when he looked at his friend's buddy, "Did he…"

"Tried, but I stopped him from eating pizza," he replied with a nervous smile, "The job is easy with our Buddy Skill. There is no route standing in our way and we can fly over the traffic. I'm making enough money to satisfy him," he patted his buddy.

"Diner is ready," Suzumi said.

"It's time to eat," Gao said.

Yamigedo quickly flew in the kitchen and was the first there.

"That's something that would never change with him," Bolt chuckled.

* * *

Yamigedo was floating on his spot as he licked his lips. As the others joined the demon and sat at their spot, Gao made sure that Batzz was away from Yamigedo. Their first interaction together was pretty bad and could easily worsen. The two demons did gaze at each other's to confirm this.

When Suzumi started serving the meal, "Since you came, we buy some steaks."

"It cost a lot, but you didn't come for a long time," Takashi commented with a smile.

 _ **Luxury food,**_ Batzz guessed.

Yamigedo grew impatient. Bolt grabbed his buddy and held him against him, "You better pick what you like, because he's going to eat everything else," his buddy was struggling against him.

Everyone picked what they wanted and Batzz made sure to take a lot. The dragon wanted to be certain to fill his stomach, taking the words of the boy seriously.

Once everyone started eating, Bolt let his buddy go and quickly ate everything he could in his bottomless stomach.

"How it going at your home Bolt? It's been a long time since we've seen you," Suzumi asked.

Bolt replied, after gulping something, "Pretty well. It took a long time for everyone back home to believe that Yamigedo was a good one. So, I couldn't get out often with my buddy anywhere without supervision. It was pretty awkward with someone with me, so I didn't visit you."

"Shark," his buddy commented.

Batzz grunted as he frowned, _**He ain't the only one to have a pain in the back. I have someone watching me.**_ He gazed at Gao, but mostly thought back at what Drum told him. He took a large bite of a steak he picked and gulped it down. He smiled as he found it delicious and took more. He felt like he was a ruler for a few seconds, that was until he heard everyone talking.

"Anything else?" Gao asked.

"Not a lot. With the evil Yamigedo finally dead, there is no real purpose in our village, but we are still practicing our art. It's not about my buddy," Bolt precise. He scratched the back of his head, "That's the way we live for many generations and I'll eventually have to teach a descendant."

"You got any girl in mind?" Suzumi asked.

Bolt nervously coughed when he heard that, "N-no! Nothing. I did say eventually Miss Suzumi."

Gao lightly grinned, but his friend saw this and asked, "What about you Gao?"

Gao evaded the gaze and replied, "Nothing either. I am focusing on the tournament for now and I have to get ready," he then faced his friend and smiled, "I'm playing to win it."

"Planning to win without losing a match?" Bolt asked.

"My big brother can do it," Hanako said with a smile.

"Of course. I'll intent to win this match without any trouble," Gao answered.

Suzumi said, "As long as you have good grades Gao. If you aren't studying enough, I won't let you participate in the tournament."

"What?" Chibi Panda yelled when he heard that.

Gao gasped when he heard that. He finished eating before eventually saying, "I will."

"You better succeed kid. I have to show everyone you are the best… Whatever that means," Batzz grunted.

"He has to show that he studied well in his school," Chibi Panda briefly explained. He planned to make sure that Gao passed his exams.

"Good luck for that," Bolt chuckled.

Yamigedo finished eating everything and the only things remaining were what remained on the plates of the Mikado's family. He flew by the side of his buddy and rested on the shoulders of the boy. "Shark?" the buddy asked.

"That's what I'm thinking too," Bolt replied.

"What is it?" Gao asked.

His friend smiled as he explained, "Yamigedo asked if I want to know if we will watch the tournament in person. Since we can go anywhere… We'll come with your friends and enjoy the tournament. I'm curious to see which world would be the greatest."

Batzz eyes shined as he heard that and yelled, "I'm the greatest!"

"Shark."

"I don't need to prove it. You'll see in the tournament!"

"It will be fun and see how the second-best buddy fighter improved," Bolt chuckled.

"Second?" Chibi Panda asked.

Gao nervously chuckled, "Yeah. During our many matches to see who was the best, we both have 99 wins. We had one last match before Drum returned to his world and… I lost."

"Bolt was just lucky," Hanako commented.

"Of course. Your buddy was Drum and not me," the gray dragon commented with a small grin.

"Maybe," Bolt replied.

The dragon saw red and was ready to attack when he saw Gao showing his card. Batzz held down and grunted a few insults under his breath.

"It was still a close one. I won because you didn't get your impact card in your last turn," Bolt admitted with a small smile.

"You were lucky my brother didn't have it or he would have been the best," Hanako commented.

"We could have our rematch in the tournament, but we don't really have a world like Batzz and the others to represent. So we aren't qualified for it," Bolt commented before sighing.

"It would have been great to fight in a real tournament to see who is the best," Gao replied.

"Big brother would won," Hanako said.

"Shark," Yamigedo replied as he pointed at his buddy.

"We can't know," Bolt chuckled as he continued eating.

Batzz stopped listening to them and rolled his eyes as they talked more about their matches. He got bored as his buddy and Bolt talked about their pass. He hoped that they would go away and things returned to something more acceptable. He was often gazing at Yamigedo and tried to evaluate its strength. He never saw it before and didn't know any of its ability. From what he heard, he was powerful and also devoured the Earth, which wasn't something he would let affect him. The only thing he listened closely was when they brought up about Drum temporary becoming the Fifth Omni Lord and obtaining greater power than he had now. It made him interested about it, but it was out of his reach and only put it in the back of his mind.

Eventually, it was getting late and goods thing had to come to an end. For Batzz, it was pretty much the end of a major source of annoyance.

"It was fun seeing you all again," Bolt said with a smile on his face as he stood in front of the front door with Yamigedo still on his shoulders.

Gao nodded, also smiling, "Sure. I'm glad everything went for the better for you and your buddy."

"After what we've been through, I'm really glad," he gazed at his buddy before looking back at Gao and his buddy, "But it seems that it's your turn to struggle with your new buddy."

Batzz had his arm crossed and turned his back at the group, simply grunting as an answer.

"Shark," Yamigedo commented. Bolt and Chibi Panda gasped after he said that,

The gray dragon turned around as he discharged electricity, "Say that again."

"There is no need to say that again!" Chibi Panda loudly said.

The others didn't know what was going, but they guessed it was an insult.

"What did he say?" Gao asked while his buddy grunted louder.

"It's not worth repeating it," Bolt nervously chuckled before pinching the cheek of his buddy, "And you, be more polite. You're better than that."

His buddy looked down and seemed to apologies to the boy.

Batzz grinned and whispered, "That demon is a pussy now."

Yamigedo heard that and was ready to attack, mouth fully opened, when Bolt grabbed him by the tail as he charged at the dragon, "Don't eat him Yamigedo!"

The demon calmed down and gazed at Bolt. He nodded and regained his composure.

"He's really listening to you Bolt," Gao commented.

"I think he doesn't like it when I'm disappointed in him," Bolt replied.

Batzz replied nothing, but was glad he managed to tilt the demon. Another reason he said nothing was the look the worm like demon gave. Despite his cute appearance, Yamigedo could be extremely intimidating, even in his SD form when he wanted to be. The gray dragon decided to be more careful as long as he knew nothing of what and how Yamigedo fought.

"We will go before they really fight," Bolt commented while his buddy returned by his side. He used his buddy skills and red wings appeared on his back, "We'll see you again when the tournament begins. I'll be busy until then."

"Bye! It was great to see you two again," Gao replied.

The family and Chibi Panda gave their farewell as the duo flew away.

Batzz walked away, _**there is much more to this world than I thought.**_ He gazed at the Mikado's family and saw them waving their arms. He grunted and went to sleep.

* * *

AC: That's enough for this. There was a joke that I put aside where Batzz was almost eaten by Yamigedo twice in their real form. First, half of Batzz body was in Yamigedo and the second one, only his feet and tail remained outside of the Fiend, which would infuriate and traumatize Batzz.

Next: Episode 4: Until The Tournament.


	10. Episode 4 Part 1

One week passed since the visit of Bolt and Yamigedo. Batzz was in his usual mood, which was a grumpy one. The exams were coming close and Gao was starting to be more nervous about them, knowing the consequences of failing. However, there was one moment, except of Buddyfighting that pushed those thought away.

"Come on now. You have to practice if you want to get better!" the soccer coach told the members of the soccer club that Gao and Kanata were in.

Batzz was watching the teenagers practicing and looked bored. Less bored than staying home and doing nothing. The reason he was at school was simply because it was easier to seal him if he was causing any trouble if Gao was near him.

Chibi Panda was into it and waved his arms excitedly as he encouraged Gao to block any shot coming at him.

He crossed his arms while Athora encourage his buddy.

"Keep it up Kanata. You can't let Gao get better than you again!"

The gray dragon grunted while he watched the ball being kicked around as the players tried to pass the defense. He found it boring since any kind of actions that could elevate the sport, from his point of view, were forbidden, "This is boring," he grunted his thought.

Athora gazed at Gao's buddy and replied, "Soccer is a fun sport to play Batzz. You just never played before."

"Shut up," the dragon grunted as he looked elsewhere, if anything less boring was going on.

Athora frowned, but didn't reply. He continued watching the match and smiled when he saw his buddy with the ball, "Go for it Kanata!"

Kanata passed the defense of the opposing team and cut the distance between Gao and himself.

Gao was getting pumped up and was ready to block the shot of the boy.

Kanata shot with everything he had while Gao jumped to block it. Gao saw that he wouldn't be in the way of the soccer ball in it and stretched his arms as much as he could. He managed to hit the ball that bounced on the bars of the net and flew towards the dragons.

"Look out!" Kanata yelled.

Athora flew out of the way while Chibi Panda ducked.

Batzz snorted and said, "What is-" He got the ball right on his snout and sent him in the air as he comically spun before landing on the ground, knocked out.

Gao ran near his buddy and saw that the dragon had a light nose bleed, "I'll bring him to the nurse office," he grabbed his buddy and ran inside the school with Chibi Panda behind him.

Kanata looked down, feeling guilty.

"Don't look down Kanata. It wasn't your fault at all and…" Athora hesitated for a few seconds before adding, "It would have been worse if he wasn't knocked out."

The boy nodded, "Yeah."

* * *

 **Episode 4 Part 1:** **Until The Tournament**

Batzz suddenly woke up as he looked around. He was ready to fight anything that tried to ambush him when he felt a light headache. He put his hand on his forehead, he realised he had trouble breathing by his nose and put his other hand on his snout. He felt something obtruding his nostrils and was about to take it out when Gao said, "Wait until your nose stops bleeding."

"Don't order me to do anything kid," Batzz grunted and took one out, just so his nose bleed continued. When he saw that, he put it back where he took it, "Fine."

Gao sighed, "You're lucky it was only minor when you got that ball in the face."

"Big Boss has a hard face," Chibi Panda said with a smile.

"What b-" he remembered the ball coming at him and frowned, "Who did that? I'll destroy him!" he looked at Chibi Panda.

The SD panda dragon was nervously saying a few incomprehensible words.

"It's you who didn't dodge when Kanata warned you," Gao replied as he also frowned.

Batzz thought about it and did hear it. He lightly calmed down, but crossed his arms simply by the fact that Gao controlled him a little.

"After you were knocked out. Gao brought you here so the nurse can treat your wound Big Boss," Chibi Panda added.

"Keuf," the gray dragon grunted, _**don't think I owe you anything kid! Although… Forget that.**_

"Since you are better. Class is about to resume so…" Gao hesitated to continue, knowing how his buddy was already in a bad mood.

"I know!" the gray dragon grunted as he walked out of the nurse office.

Gao sighed, "It went better than I thought," _**he hit his head pretty hard after all.**_

"Yes," the mini dragon panda agreed before following the gray dragon.

When school was over Kanata was in the library with his buddy as he revised his studies for the exam that were about to start next week. The boy quickly closed his books and said with a bored voice, "Finished."

"You are great Kanata. You're already ready for your exams," Athora joyfully whispered at how fast Kanata was able to study quick and efficiently. Despite that, his joy was a little forceful.

"Yeah," the boy replied with boredom.

Athora sighed, "You are too intelligent for your current grade. Why aren't they made you skip it."

"That's almost impossible Athora," Kanata replied as he grabbed his stuff and they walked out of the library and returned home.

Athora felt the silence a little unnerving and said, "You have to work harder during you practice now Kanata. Gao can block most of your shot now. He's going to get better than you."

That made the boy smile, "Yeah, but I'm not going to let him get the best out of me. You know," he turned toward his buddy, "It feels really great when you aren't sure if you are going to succeed or not. Against Gao, I'm never sure if I can make a point or not and I think a buddyfight match against him might be the same."

"It's been long since you felt that way," his buddy said.

Kanata nodded as he and his buddy thought back how he lost interest in Buddyfight. They wondered how he could have lost his spark to play a game he enjoyed.

* * *

 **3 Years ago.**

Kanata was preparing his deck case with excitement, "I can't believe we are preparing ourselves for our first match Athora," he checked to see if his deck was perfectly balanced.

Athora flew by his side and replied, "You sure are excited Kanata. I can feel your passion from here," he let a smile when he saw the large smile on his buddy.

"I never played the game before," he admitted. He started to put his final touch on his deck, "I didn't think it was cool until I saw the match between Gao and Kyoya."

"I was still in the future when it happened, how was it?" the dragon asked.

"It was extremely exciting. I could feel my blood pumping when they fought until victory. After this, I was saving money to make my deck when something more awesome happened. It was when Gao saved us from that Yamigedo demon. You saw the recording from Paruko, right?" Kanata asked.

"It's thanks to Gao that I could come in the past to be your buddy and that you weren't in stone anymore. Of course, I know about it since the fate of the monsters were resting on his shoulders," he chuckled as he flew near his buddy.

Kanata finished his deck and said, "Done. I'm ready to face anyone who wants to challenge me. I won't have to say no anymore."

"That's great. With me as your buddy, you are going to be a force to be recon Kanata," he smiled as they flew outside the chamber.

"Let's win this first match the best we can Athora," he said as they dashed toward their school.

"Just make sure to remember the rules and play your cards right," his buddy warned him.

"Don't worry. I got it," Kanata replied with a large smile on his face.

They ran toward their school. During lunchtime, Kanata walked around the school to find a potential opponent. He searched for an opponent, but people were more focused on their exams.

"Maybe today isn't the perfect day to find an opponent to Buddyfight," Athora gazed at his buddy, hiding his disappointment.

"You're right. It's not that easy for them," he replied. He sighed, "And it was today that my deck was ready."

"You want to play a match after school?" someone asked him.

The two turned around and saw a girl of Kanata's age.

She lightly smiled, "I think I want to play a match after school if you want it. All those studies are getting to me and it will be fun to let it out in a match."

The boy nodded and said, "Sure. We will have out match after school. Where to we meet?"

"At the mall," Her smile turned into a competitive one, "I'll show you what I can do."

"Sure," he replied.

They talked a little more as they finalised their plan for their match. As she walked away, his buddy said, "Lucks in on your side Kanata."

"Right," he checked his deck and said, "My first match," he felt his anticipation raising in his chest as he smiled.

Later on, they were at the mall and were ready to have their match. Kanata and his buddy walked in the mall. The boy was getting more and more excited as they approached the arena of the mall.

He checked his deck again, slowly getting a little nervous, "Do you think I'll win this match?"

Athora smiled and replied, "Of course. You've prepared for a long time for your match. As long as you know the rules and when to use your cards, you will win this match. I believe in you."

They reached the arena and saw the girl waiting for them with her deck ready.

"You're finally here," she said with her smile. She put her deck and waited for Kanata and his buddy to climb on their platform.

"I wouldn't miss my first match," Kanata replied as he prepared his deck.

"Let's win this match Kanata," Athora said.

"Let's do this," Kanata replied.

* * *

The match ended in two turns. Kanata won his match without losing a single life point. He looked at the girl and said, "Sorry," before nervously chuckling. He wasn't expecting to win his first match so fast and without losing a single point.

The girl of his school smiled and replied, "I underestimate you. You are better than I thought. Still," she chuckled, "I was expecting to win the match, or lose by almost getting all of your life point."

Kanata scratched the back of his head and replied, "I guess I planned my strategy very well."

"You are very smart Kanata. I'm sure you also have talents in Buddyfight," his buddy explained.

The girl said, "I think I should practice way more if I want to beat you Kanata. Maybe we'll have a rematch one day."

"Sure," he replied back.

They talked a little more about the future rematch they could have in the future before they went their own ways.

As they walked back to their home, Kanata looked at his deck with a big smile, "It was as fun as I thought it would be," he looked at his buddy, "I'm lucky to have you as my buddy too."

"It was a pleasure to participate in this match, no matter how short it was," Athora replied, smiling as his buddy smile.

The boy looked at his deck and commented, "Maybe I got a good deck against her own. I managed to block her first turn before ending the match quickly during the second turn."

"You didn't let her take your monsters, so your offensive was great during our last turn," his buddy replied. He warned, "But don't get overconfident. The next match might not be that easy."

"I won't," the boy replied before giggling as he thought of his first match.

Athora watched his buddy and could feel the spark of a buddyfighter shining inside of him. It was as if a star was shining inside the boy and that made the Star Dragon even more than glad to be his buddy when he came to the past.

The next day, the boy and his buddy had a few challengers who wanted to fight him. The news had quickly spread that they defeat the girl in a buddy match without losing a point and he got their attention. That made Kanata a little nervous, but also happy that he had many challengers to play with. Many of them wanted to beat him or get some of his life points.

During that week, Kanata managed to win all of his matches without losing a single point. The talents of the boy were clear and some of the better Buddyfighter were getting interested in him. As the boy kept winning without losing a single point, his mood changed and his buddy noticed it.

When they returned home, Kanata rested on his bed and sighed. His buddy asked, a little worried, "What is wrong Kanata? You are usually in a better mood after winning your matches."

"Well…" the boy thought of his answer. He eventually formulated, "I always win without losing a life. It's starting to feel like it's always the same," he added with a bored voice, "As if the match was a little pointless and I've won already."

Athora lowered his head and said, "Don't think too much about it. As some humans said, you will always find someone better than you and you will find it."

The boy lightly smiled and replied, "You're right. I'm sure there some people who will managed to beat me and take all my life in a match," before his smile disappeared, "I hope."

"I'm sure it will," his buddy replied.

The second week, Kanata had many buddyfight matches against his classmates and also other students from other schools who wanted to defeat him. Alas, the result remained the same. The boy was always victorious and never lost a life point during every of his matches. Kanata was losing hope of even losing a single point as everything repeated itself.

He was challenged, he played a match and won without any problem at all. He was feeling his motivation to win a match starting to drop.

His buddy was getting worried as he saw the light of the passionate star already starting to deteriorate. The bright star that the boy had was now dying out. The light was just a sparkle of what it once was and. What worried Athora more was that Kanata wasn't happy as he barely smiled anymore when he spoke of Buddyfight. It felt as if it was his usual school life where everything was too easy and demotivating. He couldn't find words to help him.

Things changed for the third week. He wasn't ready for that.

Kanata checked his deck as he quietly said, "The game seems to become a little dull."

Athora gulped when he heard that. It was the first time the boy expressed his thought of this game, "That's because you didn't meet a powerful opponent like this Gao you saw on the internet or Tasuku. They are both great buddyfighter from what I heard."

"What would it change?" Kanata asked.

His buddy couldn't reply. He checked around and tried, "Maybe we can ask for another buddyfight. Something might chance if we keep trying Kanata," he flew toward a student of the boy and asked, "Hello there."

"Hello," the student replied.

Athora checked on his buddy who nodded, "My buddy wants to know if you want a-"

The student nodded negatively and scoffed, "What's the point of having a match against him? No one can hit him. It's not fun to just lose like that. As if I'm playing just to lose without doing anything against the No Damage Fighter," he walked away.

"No damage… fighter?" Kanata whispered.

"What a jerk," the Star Dragon grunted before turning to his buddy who took it seriously.

The boy looked down as he put his deck case in his bag. He asked with little incertitude, "He's right?"

"No! He's not Kanata. He's just a jerk to refuse a match like that. Don't let him get to you," his buddy asked loudly.

The boy quietly nodded as he raised his head, "Yeah. He was saying it like that."

"Maybe some player might get interested if we wait a little," tried his buddy.

"Maybe," Kanata replied.

The day went by without anyone asking to have match with him. The boy heard a few students calling him as the No Damage Fighter. That wasn't really helping the mood of the boy. When the day was over, he walked outside of the school with his buddy while other students walked around him.

"No one asked for a match… And everyone is calling me the No Damage Fighter," the boy sighed.

"Such title that should be respectful is used as a bad omen it seems," Athora whispered as he gazed worryingly at his buddy.

"Hey, do you want to have a Buddyfight?" someone asked.

Kanata was about to reply when someone in front of him replied, "Yes."

He saw the boy joining the one who called him.

"Guess I'm too good for everyone. I thought someone was asking me for a second," Kanata whispered.

It was then that Athora realised that the spark in his buddy, grew dim and was about to die out.

* * *

 **Present time**

Athora continued thinking about the past. It happened a few times where Kanata thought that someone was talking to him about having a Buddyfight matches or anything related to that, but it was never about him. It made sense why he thought no one was talking about him a few days ago when Tasuku wanted his buddy to participate in the upcoming tournament. His buddy spark died because of his title and that no one wanted to even try to break that title of No Damage Fighter. It wasn't really affecting Kanata now, but back them, it was painful to hear it for the boy.

He lightly smiled, it was in the past, "He won't skip a tournament this time," _**Kanata mind grew stronger thanks to soccer.**_

Meanwhile, Abygale was waiting outside of a room while ignoring what his buddy was doing inside. Gao and the two dragons passed in front of the class.

"Abygale. What are you doing here?" Gao asked while Batzz didn't care.

"I'm waiting for my buddy to finish his extra curricular activity. It's creeping me out so I'm waiting outside," the dark dragon replied.

Chibi Panda read what was written on the door, "Occult Club… What are they doing in there?"

"Occult stuff," Abygale didn't elaborate.

Batzz grunted, "Guess it's some stupid stuff and-" he opened the door and saw the boys practicing some occult stuff he didn't know about. The boys were around the circle with candles at the extremity of it. They were reciting something in another language. The gray dragon found it too weird and closed the door, "The more I know about humans, the weirder they are," before playing as if he never opened the door

"What are you doing now?" Abygale asked.

"We are going home. Baku is still preparing our deck for the tournament," Gao replied.

"With the new deck, Dragon World is going to be victorious," Chibi Panda declared.

"Then you should go now. Gaito is going to be here for a while," Abygale replied. He grumbled, "It's good he is more implicated in school but-"

They went outside of school, not hearing the rest of the darkness dragon comments.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Dragon World, Drum looked at the angry dragon shouting their disapproval at him.

"You can't have that dragon represent our world in the World Buddy Masters Tournament! That dragon almost destroyed our world!" one of the older dragon yelled at Drum.

"What kind of idiot would make that choice?" another one yelled.

"You spent too much time in the human world to know that you must pick the best for our world! Halberd would have been a much better buddy to Gao," a dragon of the thunder knight yelled.

Halberd was there, but put his hand on his forehead when he heard that.

"Barlbatzz is the worst dragon of all with his stupid ego of his! He is going to humiliate our world in this tournament."

Drum tried to say something, but his voice was covered by the angry dragons shouting at him non-stop.

One of them said something that chanced Drum's tactic as the ruler of Dragon World, "You're ex-buddy is an idiot to pick him," Drum picked his drill as he continued, "I mean, he knows who Bar-"

Drum punched that dragon in the face and put his drill near the throat of that dragon, "Enough of your whining! All of you! I will not tolerate anyone insulting Gao for any of his decisions. I know Gao better than any of you! He is an unorthodox buddy who cannot be underestimate by anyone! If he choose Barlbatzz as his buddy for the World Buddy Masters Tournament, then I'll respect his choice. Does any of you know why?"

None of them replied.

"Because no matter what, he will always give his best to win his matches. He is smart and can analyse any situation quickly. He can manage with a buddy like Barlbatzz. If it was anyone but Gao, I would have made him choose another buddy, but it's Gao! I won't hear any of your complain anymore and the next one who throws an insult at Gao will lose his tail! And I promise it will be the case," Drum walked away as the other dragons dispersed, not wanting to face the infuriated red dragon.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the first part. There is no buddyfight in this episode or it would have been too long and boring to see Kanata winning without losing any points. The match isn't directly a part of the plot.

Hope you like the things I add for Kanata to develop him a little more.

Next will conclude this before the tournament arc of the show begins. I hope you all enjoy it.


	11. Episode 4 Part 2

Gao was studying as hard as he could, knowing that his exams were beginning tomorrow. He felt tired and yawned as he stared at his book. When he started to doze up, his buddy gave him a shock and woke him up.

"Quit dazing up kid! There is no way you are going to fail those exams and miss the tournament!" Batzz yelled at the boy as he pointed his finger at him.

"I am not going to fail. I'm just tired," the boy replied as he kept studying, _**Why is Batzz acting as if he was commanding me?**_

He quickly got his answer, "If you dare fail this and we don't show up at the tournament… I already know what the other dragons are going to say about me," he grunted as his eyes lightly turned red, "I bet they will believe I am a coward and missed the tournament on purpose because of you! It's your fault!"

"The exams begin tomorrow! You are just assuming I'm going to fail!" Gao yelled back.

"You don't look like a bright kid Kid!" the gray dragon yelled back.

Meanwhile, Chibi Panda was just silently watching the two buddies arguing against each other's while wisely standing out of their way. He quietly sighed. He could still feel the pain from the shock he got from his boss yesterday when he tried to split them up.

* * *

 **Episode 4 Part 2:** **Until The Tournament**

The next week, Gao was sitting on the bench outside of school with Gaito and their buddies. Both were exhausted as they sighed.

"Those damn exams are finally over," Gao joyfully said.

"With how you study kid, I doubt you pass," the gray dragon said in accusation.

"You can pass it Gao," Chibi Panda said.

"It wasn't that hard. I couldn't stop studying because of Batzz," the boy commented.

"One thing this dragon is useful for," Gaito commented.

"What you said?" Batzz grunted.

"What he means Batzz. You aren't useful to your buddy in anything else than the matches and helping Gao study," Abygale commented.

The gray dragon grunted even more, but crossed his arms and turned around. No matter how much he wanted to fight, he already knew how it would end.

"It wasn't as hard as I expected. Abygale also made sure I study everything," Gaito grumbled.

 _ **And you didn't pass a long time in the occult club. A little brake for me,**_ Abygale secretly thought.

"I'm sure I passed. I wasn't struggling as much as last year and I really want to participate in the tournament," Gao said.

"It is my destiny to win the World Buddy Masters," Gaito replied.

"We will see that during the tournament," Gao replied with a smile, "I am preparing my deck with Baku and it's coming well."

Gaito smirked, "Looks like I have to step up my strategy," he wasn't planning on underestimating his friend.

"Looks like you finished too," Kanata said as he joined them.

Athora flew by his side, "I'm sure you are all going to pass. I can believe it."

"He better passes," Batzz grumbled about Gao.

"Soccer practice will begin soon," Kanata said with a small smile, "It is not obligatory to day, but I want to see how much better I am against you."

Gao replied, "Of course."

Athora smiled at the enthusiasm of his buddy as they went to the soccer field. Meanwhile, Batzz grunted as he followed them. Chibi Panda was enjoying their practice as other members of the team were also present.

As they practiced, Athora smiled even more when he saw the light of joy shining in the eyes of his buddy. Not only that, but since he was participating in the World Buddy Masters. The star in his eyes was shining back, just like before, _**No,**_ Athora corrected himself, _**Even brighter than before. He has many friends now. Maybe he'll start once again to believe we are talking to him when someone wants a Buddyfight with him or anything related to that.**_

As the boys practiced soccer, Athora watched his buddy enjoying his match with nostalgia.

* * *

 **Three Years ago**

Kanata and Athora watched the international tournament of buddyfight fight. They saw that Gao was currently having a match with his buddy Bal.

Athora gazed at his buddy and said, "You know we could have participated in the tournament if you wanted. I'm sure you would have meet powerful buddyfighters that can defeat you like Gao."

Kanata quietly nodded, "Yeah, but what if I beat everyone without losing a life. It would be pointless to show the entire world that I cannot lose. It's better if I stay out of it," he sighed.

Athora closed his eyes and also sighed. He was getting worried for his friend as his mood wasn't getting better. It even deteriorated a little with the WBC Cup currently on.

Kanata said nothing else as he watched the tournament. Athora could see that his buddy wanted to participate in the tournament, but the prospect of winning the same way as always wasn't motivating him to accept to participate when he was asked.

The next day, they went to school and it quickly passed by as always. The Star Dragon wasn't sure what he could do to help his buddy. He was also getting depressed just like him. He looked down as they were about to return home as usual.

When they were outside the school, Kanata saw a ball coming at him and someone yelling, "Look out!"

The boy got the ball on his cheeks and lost his balance. He felt on the ground and put his hand on his cheek as he painfully grumbled. He closed his eyes and quietly whined.

"Kanata!" his buddy worryingly asked as he flew by his side.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" someone asked him.

The boy raised his head and looked at a boy showing his hands. He helped Kanata stand up and said, "Sorry. I kicked the ball too hard," he nervously gazed away.

Kanata grabbed the ball, "It's okay. I wasn't paying attention."

"No. It was my mistake," the other boy insisted before grabbing the ball and running towards the other boys.

Kanata sighed while his buddy asked, "Are you alright Kanata? You're hurt."

The boy nodded and replied, "Not that much. I'm fine," he watched them playing soccer together.

Athora noticed that his buddy was a little curious about it and tried something, "Maybe we can see what they are doing. You never did look what was going on at school."

The dragon wondered what would be the answer of his buddy. He nervously waited for the words to come out of his mouth. Eventually, Kanata replied, "Why not?" with little interest in it, but was curious enough to go and see what they were doing.

They went to the soccer field and watched the other students practicing together while listening to what their coach was saying. During a part of the afternoon, the boy was getting more excited as the players were practicing as if they were in a match and how they were moving was getting interesting for the boy. He watched it more carefully how they were playing and lightly smiled as some excitement came to him. Despise that, he wondered if he would be too good for that, just like buddyfight.

Athora gazed at his buddy and saw a small smile appearing on his face, but also noticed some apprehension on his face. He wondered if there was something he could say to push him forward. The Star Dragon said, "Kanata. Why don't we try this together at home? You have a soccer ball," once his question asked, he was nervous about his buddy replied.

The boy thought about it and nodded, "Sure."

The dragon felt like he could smile as he clearly heard some interest in the voice of his buddy.

Back home they tried to play together and Kanata quickly learned how to control the soccer ball efficiently while his buddy was playing as the goaler. With how quickly the boy learned how to play soccer, he managed to scores many points, but Athora managed to block a few shots. The Star Dragon smiled as they player together, until the ball popped because of the horn of the dragon.

Athora coughed a few times before shacking his head to get over the sound and arrange his mane, "That was really loud."

Kanata lightly chuckled after saying the mane cut of his friend before signing, "I'm already too good for this sport."

His buddy sighed when his friend mood was already dropping. He quickly thought of something and said, "I never played soccer before and I don't really have arms in this form. Maybe against other players in a real match might show… how good you really are," he tried, hoping it was a good answer.

The boy thought about it, _**Athora is really trying to cheer me up. I… I guess I should accept. It will make him happy,**_ "Why not? It might be fun."

 _ **He's forcing himself to say that,**_ his buddy thought. Despise that, he smiled back, "I'm sure you'll have fun."

The next day, Kanata was at the soccer field and watched the other's playing their game. He knew that their team was complete and could enter ever if he wanted. He realised that his answer wasn't the best when it came to the possibility to play soccer, but the year was also coming to an end and the competition was over. Most of the last years players of middle school weren't practicing anymore. There were a few players missing to make a complete team with the last year absent.

The players decided to split up into teams and they noticed that there was a player missing in one of the team. One of them sighed and checked around if they could find someone else to fill that spot and noticed Kanata. The player waved at Kanata and asked, "Hey! Do you want to help us practice?"

The boy looked elsewhere, wondered who he was talking too when Athora said, "He's talking to you Kanata."

The boy nodded a little nervously.

"Come on Kanata. This is your chance to try this up against another team," he whispered.

The player asked, "So?"

Kanata replied, "Sure. It will be fun," he climbed down and joined them on the field. One player gave him a shirt while a few others thought that they had a disadvantage to have Kanata on their team, but didn't complain too much since they were missing a few players.

"Do you know how to play soccer?" one of the player asked.

He nodded "Yes. I played a little before."

They all gave brief presentation between each other's and said a few things before one of the other team asked, "Shall we begin?"

The soccer player nodded, "Yes. Kanata. You will be in the defense. You make sure that no one pass you and score a goal."

"Got it," the boy replied.

One player put the ball at the middle and the two teams were ready.

"Fight Kanata!" his buddy encouraged him with a smile.

The match started and Kanata remained in his position as two teams tried to kick the balls towards the net to score a point. It wasn't long before one passed on of Kanata's teammate and the boy had to stand in the way. He managed to easily steal the ball and took a few steps forward. He passed around the players without many trouble and heard someone said, "Pass!"

Kanata saw the boy and passed the ball. The other player passed to another one and his team score the first point. Kanata felt excitement raised in him, but also apprehension as he wondered what would happen if he was too good like in anything else.

"Good job Kanata," one of his teammate said with a thumb up and a small smile.

"Keep it up Kanata!" his buddy kept encouraging him.

Kanata nodded as the match continued. The boy often easily managed to steal the ball and passed it to the offensive member of the team. The boy apprehension grew stronger as he blocked everyone who tried to pass him, but then something took him by surprise.

One of the player he was about to steal the ball suddenly stopped and passed to someone else. Their team managed to score a point and it was one to one.

Kanata remained there at the realisation that he was bested. For once in his life, someone managed to make a point, or beat him.

"Don't get discourage. You can't block their entire team," one of his teammate said with a small smile before tapping his back.

Kanata quickly realised what happened. Compared to everything he did before, this match wasn't like buddyfight or an exam. He wasn't a solo player or a student passing exam easily. It was a team against another team. The reason he passed him wasn't because he wasn't that good, but because his adversary had a team by his side, just like him. Right now, he might be really good, but by himself, it wouldn't be enough. Even if he was the best player, it wouldn't have been enough.

The boy smiled and replied, "I'll try harder."

"We're counting on you," another of his teammate replied.

Athora noticed the smile and how the mood of his buddy was better, _**I'm so glad you can smile again. Looks like your eyes are also shining like stars again, but not like when you played your first buddyfight match thought. I wish your eyes would shined even more like before. I don't care if it's not like before, I'm just glad you can smile again.**_

Athora didn't know back then, but his buddy awakened a passion for soccer and since then, he often played soccer and became one of the best player of the team and it continued.

* * *

 **Present Day**

When practice was over, Athora flew by the side of his buddy and congratulated him, "You didn't let Gao get the best of you!"

The boy chuckled as he nodded before turning towards Gao, "He was really good. It's really difficult to pass him and score."

"You let them score points! You aren't that good kid," Batzz crossed his arms and turned around.

"No one is as great as you Batzz, so you cannot-" Chibi Panda started.

"I know," the gray dragon interrupted him. Despite that, it put the dragon in a less angry mood as he stopped crossing his arms.

 _ **Patting is ego is the best way to disarm his anger, but I don't think it'll work for me,**_ Gao thought before sighing.

"Let's go. I'm hungry!" Batzz ordered as he walked away.

"H-hey!" Gao yelled, just before the dragon glared at him.

"I think you should go Gao. I hope you pass the exam. I want to fight you in a Buddyfight during the World Buddy Masters," Kanata said with excitement.

"You better pass kid!" his buddy yelled at him.

Gao sighed, "I really studied, so I'm sure I've passed."

The gray dragon grumbled doubtfully, but they walked away as they returned home.

Athora gazed at his buddy and was glad that he was smiling once again. Athora smiled and hoped that his buddy will enjoy the tournament just as, or even more than soccer.

* * *

A few days later, Gao was nervously standing near the billboard, where the results of the exams will appear. He was hesitating to check on his results, while his buddy was getting impatient and Chibi Panda was also nervous.

"Will you stop wasting my time kid and check your result already?" his buddy yelled at him as he prepared to shock him.

Gao gulped and took a step forward. He saw Gaito and his buddy walking pass him.

"How did it go?" Gaito asked Gao.

"I didn't check it yet," he nervously replied.

"You should hurry up, for your own health," Abygale pointed at Batzz who had a dark aura appearing around him.

Gao nodded and went to check his results. He found his name and saw that he passed with good grades, "Yes! I passed it!"

"Congratulation. Maybe we will fight against each other's at the tournament," Gaito said.

"You weren't that stupid after all kid," the gray dragon grumbled, relief that he would participated in the World Buddy Masters.

Gao checked who was the best and saw it was Kanata, "Kanata had a perfect score."

"What?" Gaito said as he also checked the results. He frowned, "He is really smart for a dofus."

That didn't interest Batzz as the bell rang. The two boys went to class.

* * *

Gao returned home at the end of the day and said, "I'm home!"

His mother was right there, waiting for him with her arms crossed, "Welcome back Gao. Did you pass the exams?"

Gao chuckled as he thought, _**Right to business**_ , "Sure mom. I passed with good grades."

Suzumi smiled, "That's good. You can go to the tournament."

"I will make sure that Drum is proud of me," Gao replied.

Batzz grunted, "Better not make an embarrassment of me in front of every dragons Gao. I am the best and I won't tolerate to look weak in the World Buddy Masters by you!"

"You shouldn't say that to my brother!" Hanako said at the gray dragon, "He won every tournament he was in with Drum and Bal. He is one of the best in the world."

"But not the greatest," Gao's buddy corrected her as he walked in the kitchen, "I'm hungry."

Gao sighed while his mother replied, "Don't worry about it. It wasn't an easy start with Drum too."

"Yeah, but he wasn't that aggressive," Gao replied. He shook his head and lightly smiled, "I'm glad I'll participate in the tournament. I'll make Drum and the Dragon World proud."

Suzumi smiled, "I'm sure you will. Come. I'm sure Batzz is already getting impatient."

"I know," Gao replied. As he walked in the kitchen, he wondered who his first opponent might be. The simple thought made him excited, something that his buddy noticed, but said nothing about it.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this part. I ran out of idea in the end, so I left it that way.

Next episode will be the fourth one of the show. There will be a buddy fight.

Episode 5 Part 1: The World Buddy Masters Begins!


	12. Episode 5 Part 1

The day had finally come. It was the day the World Buddy Masters would begin. Gao was preparing with excitement as he checked the deck made by Baku. They prepared the deck with the little information they had about the competitions. His friend told him that he will bring more cards in case they need to make some adjustment for the match, but the boy was confident in the deck his friend prepared.

He finished eating his breakfast and dashed outside, running towards the stadium when he stopped. He realised something was missing and turned around.

He saw Batzz and Chibi Panda chasing after him. The gray dragon was pissed off as he yelled, "How dare you try to get away from me?"

Gao nervously chuckled as he realised he was too excited, just before being shocked by his buddy.

"I hate this kid," Batzz grumbled as he walked forward.

Gao stood up and thought, _**he just wanted to take the lead.**_

He followed his buddy, he could already guess what would happen very soon.

Batzz stopped and looked around, wondering where to go. He turned around and saw his buddy repressing a small grin, as if he had read his mind, _**You!**_

"It's this way," Gao pointed to the left, disarming the upcoming problem.

Batzz simply grumbled as he walked at the direction, not forgetting that his buddy was trying to hide that he was mocking him.

* * *

 **Episode 5 Part 1:** **The World Buddy Masters Begins!**

Gao joined his friends and said, "Where here at last!"

Kugugu nodded smiling like her friends, "It's really about to begin."

Baku added, "I'm getting excited."

Noboru lightly grinned at his friend as he said, "Gao. You might be the Dragon World representative, but I've also been chosen to bear the great honor of representing Dungeon World," he pointed at him and declared, "I'll be the world number one."

Batzz ignored the boy as he ate potato chips, but Chibi Panda got fired up, "He's acting too big for his britches! Especially for a kitten shirt!"

"It's not a kitten. It's a tiger!" Noboru furiously replied before pointing his finger at the panda dragon, "You are one to talk! You are a panda!"

"I'm a Saint Holy Sword Dragon!"

Noboru grinned, "Really? With that ice-pop stick in your paw?"

"I told you! I'm a Saint Holy Sword Dragon."

"Is that so? If I see you on the field, I'll defeat you right away!" Noboru declared as he showed his ice-pop stick.

"You're the one who going to be defeat."

"You're going to regret saying that."

"Gao. The title of Number One will be of course to our own Dragon World and make proud of Drum," Chibi Panda said.

Gao gave a thumb up, "Yeah. Me and Batzz are going to win for sure. Right Batzz?"

Batzz ate another potato chip before grunting and looking at his buddy, "No matter who challenge me, I'll be the victor."

"Shark," Yamigedo said as he flew towards them.

Batzz grunted as he replied, "What you said?"

"Don't provoke him Yamigedo," Bolt said as he joined his buddy.

"Bolt. It's been a while we didn't see you," Baku said.

Kuguru noticed that Yamigedo had a red hat on his head written: Monster Pizza. She lightly blushed as she remarked, "He looks adorable with the hat."

The monster in question blushed when he realised he still had the hat on his head.

"He hates the hat, but he has to wear it when we work," Bolt replied. He added, "And we just finished."

Noburu chuckled at the embarrassment of the monster, the very one who still gave him some nightmare while Baku tried not to look at the hat.

"Shark!" his buddy flew near his face as he waved his little hands furiously.

"I thought you will give them a good impression."

Batzz chuckled as he replied, "At least I don't wear something stupid like you. Although, it suits you well," he smirked.

Bolt buddy seemed tilted and replied, "Shark! Shark!"

The gray dragon saw red, "You dare say that about my mother!"

"Shark!"

Bolt gulped, "Where did you learn such words?"

"What you said about my nose?" Batzz turned into his real formed and discharged electricity, "I'll destroy you!"

There was suddenly a power outage and it was suddenly dark in the corridor they were in. Gao quickly turned his body to his SD form. Only the gray dragon eyes were visible as he felt on the ground, head first.

They waited a few seconds before Kuguru said, "The electricity is not coming back."

They waited a few seconds and nothing happened. Eventually, someone said, "There is a massive power outage and the circuitry has been damaged. It will take a while before we repair this. The World Buddy Masters is postponed for tomorrow."

Many eyes turned towards Batzz, except for Bolt who looked at his buddy, "You just had to say that Yamigedo."

"Shark!"

"Maybe. But you are going to tell me where you learn this trash talk," Bolt said with some disappointment in his voice.

"Shark," his buddy sadly remarked with an apologetic tone in his voice.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Everyone reunited at the same place, but Yamigedo and Batzz didn't look at each other's and were clearly making sure that the other didn't exist in their eyes. The group was also less enthusiastic than yesterday.

"Let's hope today is the day," Baku said a little nervously.

"Make sure Batzz doesn't do anything this time Gao," Noboru warned his friend, but it didn't have any accusation in his voice.

"I'll make sure of it," the boy replied.

"Come all. Come all," someone said.

Gao turned around and wondered who it was.

"It's a festival a festival," someone joyfully said. Gao immediately recognised who it was.

It was Dai Kaido hwo was still pumped up despite what happened yesterday. He was a boy with spiky blue hair, peach skin and blue eyes. He wore a dark blue shirtless coat, red shorts with a sea blue blanket and sandals. He wore a white bandana around his forehead and cuff like rings around his arm. He tapped on a tambourine as he continued talking, "A World Buddy Masters festival."

Gao went to see him, "Dai!"

"Woah. It's been a while Gao."

Chibi Panda said, "Dai Kaido, does that mean you're the famous…"

"I'm the chief of the ocean! Ancient World representative, Dai Kaido," Dai replied as he pointed at himself with a smile.

"It has been a while," Baku commented.

"You didn't change since the last competition," Kuguru commented.

Noboru crossed his arms, "Even I changed clothes more often than you."

"Those are the best I have and I always wear those, even in winter," Dai replied before chuckling.

Gao and his friends gazed at him nervously while the monsters signed while Yamigedo nodded negatively.

Dai noticed Bolt, "And you are a friend of Gao too?"

The boy was surprised that he didn't recognise him, "I'm Bolt Fushigami and this is my buddy Yamigedo."

Dai chuckled, "Which world are you?"

"My flag is Parade Of The Hundred Demons. It's not really a world put on the flag, so I cannot participate in the tournament," Bolt replied.

"Shark," his buddy pointed his claw at the boy.

"We never fight him. You can't say that," Bolt warned his buddy.

"Shark," his buddy replied.

"I'm the best," Batzz grumbled.

Dai heard it and noticed Gao's buddy, "So this is the famous Demon Lord Dragon," Batzz continued eating his potato chips while gazing at his buddy.

"This is my buddy, Batzz," Gao replied.

 _ **That's not my real name kid,**_ Batzz furiously thought, but didn't say anything out loud. After a month, it wasn't really affecting him that much anymore. He still did frown.

"I like the look in his eyes. I'd expect no less from Gao's buddy," he lightly chuckled, "Although, when it comes to size, my buddy, Duel Jaeger is definitely tops."

That annoyed Batzz as he grunted, "You there! Don't you value your life?"

"Hey! Hey! You cute little dragon," Batzz turned toward the sound of the voice and saw a pink demon walking towards him. Asmodai was a pink demon with a muscular body, a long pink tail and opal. He wore a blue jean with a purple one over the leg part of the jean and an opened yellow jacket covering his horns, "Everyone. This is a major exclusive. As we continued our search for the legendary Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz, an adorable mini-dragon appeared before us."

That pissed Batzz even more. He even heard Yamigedo chuckling.

Asmodai partner said, "Yo. Cut it out Asmodai."

His buddy was Testuya, a boy with peach skin, blond hair with four bananas shape looking haircut and emerald eyes. He wore dark blue pants with a blue jacket and a red bandana around his forehead.

Meanwhile, the other boy walked towards Gao. It was Zanya who used a deck from Katana World. He was boy with pale peach skin, brown eyes and long dark blue hair as a pony tail. He wore a white outfit with purple stripes and glasses and the spell card deck against his waist. Gao saw that he didn't really change his outfit, but it was still nice.

"Tetsuya! Zanya!" Gao joyfully said.

Chibi Panda took a few steps forward and asked, "Hey. Could you be the magic world representative?"

Tetsuya winked and replied, "Yo. Yo. Yo. I am Testuya Kurodake Yo. My favourite buddy Asmodai took on a job as a news reporter."

The pink demon winked at them, "Nice to see you."

He turned towards Zanya and said, "And this person here?" he recognised him, "You're the famous Katana World user who fought against Yamigedo and his hundred demons. Mister Zanya Kisaragy!"

"This time. I'm simply as a spectator," Zanya replied.

"Oh yeah. I heard about that," Gao replied. He took a step forward and asked, "Why weren't you chosen as a representative? I was hoping to face you in a Buddyfight again now that I have a buddy."

Zanya sighed, "I was supposed to be the representative, but there was a last-minute change and I was out."

"Last minute change?" Kuguru asked.

"My buddy doesn't know why, so me neither. I'm left in the dark," he explained.

Asmodai noticed Batzz remaining quiet and asked, "By the way, Where's Gao's buddy?"

Gao pointed at the gray dragon, "He's right there. Can't you see him? My buddy Batzz."

Batzz frowned, _**You just notice me earlier! You are mocking me!**_ **And how can't you notice it kid!**

"Oh, I didn't realise. He's just so adorable," the pink demon chuckled.

"Hey! Who do you think you're talking too?" Batzz asked.

Gao decided to bring the subject out to where it was going, "Batzz. This is the Magic World representative Asmodai and one of the Omni Lords, Demon Lord Asmodai."

 _ **Lord?**_ Batzz furiously thought, "Did you say lord?"

The pink demon chuckled, "Hey! Hey! Let's keep rockin'! Mister Demon Lord Dragon. Now, let's have you sing a song for us," the gray dragon was getting more and more pissed off.

"Asmodai," Gao tried to say, but was cut by the pink demon.

"Honor us with a tune, Demon Lord."

Batzz saw through his mockery and had enough, "You talk too much. Maybe I'll fix it so you can't talk at all."

Asmodai grinned as he put his hand on the side of his head, "Hum?"

Both humans and Chibi Panda stood in front of their buddy, "Batzz. I told you to stop it. You already cause a power outage yesterday!"

"You too Asmodai and- Hum?" Tetsuya turned towards Gao when he heard that.

"I'll explain later," Gao chuckled.

Their friends were watching them and sighed.

"Looks like Asmodai started the mind game," Bolt whispered. His buddy nodded.

They knew that despite being a card game, the creatures called where alive and if they weren't in a good mental state, the monsters might not obey the player.

* * *

In the arena, Paruko was in the flying saucer and said, "Thank you for your patience and sorry for postponing the beginning of the tournament. The circuitry was completely fried up for unknown reasons."

Those who knew who was responsible were nervously chuckling. It was kinda good that no one found out who the guilty one was.

She continued, "It's time for the opening ceremony of the World Buddy Masters! The live commentary is brought to you by me, Paruko Nanana. Now, the representatives from the participating worlds are making their entrance!"

The light diminished in the arena as the symbolled of the World appeared in the arena.

"First. Let's start with Dragon World, as the Buddyfighter and their Buddy Monsters come in. Gao Mikado and Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz."

 _ **No one is using my real name!**_ Batzz furiously thought. He was more than pissed off after the altercation with Asmodai and yesterday with Yamigedo, his patience was extremely low.

Meanwhile, his friends watched from their spot and Chibi Panda said, "There he is! Big Boss!"

"I was worried for a bit but…" Kuguru said as she grabbed Baku's hand.

"Yeah, but it looks like Batzz is going to be okay," Baku replied.

"Shark," Yamigedo grumbled.

Paruko continued to present the other participants as they continued talking.

"Yeah," Bolt nodded a little worried.

"What is it?" Baku asked because of his tone.

"Batzz might looks alright, but he must be boiling inside. We can't see it well, except Yamigedo, but he is barely holding himself. Two demons provoking him," he sighed loudly, "I know Gao can go over this, if Batzz doesn't do whatever he wants in the match."

"As long as it's not Asmodai, I think they are going to be fine," Kuguru commented.

"Big Boss won't lose control of himself," Chibi Panda said.

"She finished presenting everyone," Baku said as they looked at the participants.

Paruko continued, "These competitors, representing the ten worlds, will be divided into two groups. According to the lots, the participants have been divided thusly."

The ground under them moved as they were divided into two groups. Batzz hid his surprised when the ground suddenly moved, never witnessing anything like that before, except for the elevator and escalator.

"First group contester of these five worlds," Paruko started. In the group, Gao was among them with Noboru and Testuya, "And all the other worlds belong to group B."

Gaito, Dai, Kanata and Shosetsu Kirisame where those they knew.

"The winners of Groups A and B will face off in a final round to determine the most powerful. The winner will be the glorious World Buddy Masters number one," Batzz eyes burned when he heard that he would be declared number one, "And the winner will receive a splendid price."

Gao noticed the card and wondered, "W-What is it?"

Noboru replied, "Looks like a card."

"Yes. This is it, the only one of its kind in the world. The Mirage Card!" Paruko said, answering their quiet questions, "Rumor has that it has amazing abilities. But this card detail is completely unknown. At the moment, it's abilities are sealed, but the moment the winner is declared, the seal will be release. It really highlights the prize nature of this super-ultra-mega rare card."

Bolt watched it and grumbled, "I still have my one of a kind card."

"The one used to defeat Yamigedo?" Baku asked.

"Shark."

"The evil one of course," he corrected himself to the monster satisfaction.

"Yes. I can feel the energy from the card, it's kinda similar," Bolt spoke his thought out loud.

"Then it must be really powerful," Kuguru concluded.

Gao was excited, "I definitely want that."

Dai also got excited, "Now. It's a festival. A festival! A rare card festival!"

Paruko said, "Next. I'll announce the pairing of the first match that will be taking place immediately after this."

Baku, Bolt, Kuguru and Chibi Panda hoped it wasn't Tetsuya who wasn't pick.

"In group A. we have Dragon World's Gao Mikado versus," She started.

Gao was excited to have the first match, "All right. Who's my first opponent!"

"Magic World Testuya Kurodake!" Paruko declared.

Batzz evilly chuckled.

Some excitement died in Gao's soul as he saw the vengeful aura emanating from his buddy.

Tetsuya was excited, "Wow! I'm facing Gao right off the bat!"

"This conclude the opening ceremony. Will all the competitors please exit the stadium for the moment?"

* * *

A few minutes later, Chibi Panda went to check of Batzz. He wondered where he was. When he found him outside, he saw electricity sparkling out of the gray dragon.

"That bluffing blowhard!" he took his real form, "I can't believe he mocked me like that! Fine then! I'll teach him how a real demon fights! And that Yamigedo will also see who the real demon is! That will put them at their places, beneath me!"

Chibi Panda gasped as he nervously trembled.

"Quickly! I need to smash him quickly to quell some of my rage!"

"He's angry. Big Boss is so angry! I can't just stand there and watch," he turned around and ran back inside the building.

* * *

He put his disguised for that he took when he first searched for Gao. He searched around and whispered, "First, let's check out the competition."

He sneaked towards the Magic World representative room, "If I recall correctly, the buddyfighter waiting room is over here," he started to open the door, "There they are."

He saw Tetsuya and his buddy preparing their deck, "Asmodai. Do we need this card yo?"

His buddy replied, "You! What are you doing here?"

He threw a card at Chibi Panda face and the monster felt on the ground, breaking his disguise.

Asmodai lightly grinned as he walked closer to the panda dragon, "You… You're that Dragon World monster who was with Gao."

Chibi Panda trembled in fear as he couldn't say or do anything.

* * *

Gao, Baku, Kuguru, Bolt and his buddy were searching for the two dragons. Gao asked, "Where did they go?"

"You cannot start the competition without your buddy," Bolt added.

Kuguru saw something and said, "Look."

They saw Chibi Panda attached to a rope, suspended in the air by a microphone support while Testuya watched it with a cat smile while his buddy poked the dragon with the small sword. The pink demon said, "Spoke up. You trouble maker."

"Hey! Asmodai! What are you doing at Chibi Panda?" Gao grunted.

"He was trying to copy our homework. So, I've got to give him a harsh lecture."

Gao and his friends thought, _**He call that harsh.**_

"Shark," Yamigedo said.

"If you look at him, he considers this harsh," he poked Chibi Panda to prove his point.

"Why?" Gao asked.

Testuya replied, "We were putting our deck together, and he tried to sneak peek on us. Who does that in a competition yo?"

"Is that true Chibi Panda?" Gao raised his voice.

The monster in question started crying, "I didn't know that it wasn't allowed!"

"I didn't know is no excuse," Baku replied.

"You know that getting caught cheating result in the elimination of the participant, right?" the pink demon asked with a small smirk. That made everyone gasped, "If we spoke of this, you know you are kicked out."

"Why did you do this?" Bolt asked as he barely held his anger.

"I didn't want this to happen I promise!" Chibi Panda quickly yelled.

"Cheaters doesn't deserve to represent their world," Asmodai continued. He grinned even more, "But if you beg me for forgiveness, maybe we won't rat you out."

"I'm sorry! I beg of you! Don't disqualified Gao and ashamed Dragon World!" Chibi Panda yelled before repeating it another time.

The pink demon and Tetsuya laughed loudly before the demon said, "Did you really think we would do that?"

"Shark," Yamigedo replied positively.

"We wouldn't. We want to fight Gao," Tetsuya said.

Kuguru lightly smiled, "That's a relief."

"We know Gao isn't a cheater. Lucky for you, it was us that he tried first, yo."

The tension that was building up dispersed.

"I will never do it again! Please let me go!" Chibi Panda said.

Asmodai cut the rope with the small sword and said, "We will let it go easy this time, but be sure to keep him under supervision from now on Gao."

It was then that Batzz arrived in his real form.

"Big Boss," Chibi Panda said.

Asmodai grinned, "Little Demon Lord Dragon. I hope you're planning on fighting fare and square."

 _ **Little! I'm bigger than you right now!**_ Batzz furiously thought, "Don't put me in the same category as Chibi Panda. I wouldn't be the best if I don't fight fair and square! Prepare yourself for a real fight!"

"Oh scary. He's like the final boss of a video game," Asmodai chuckled.

 _ **Game!**_ Batzz furiously thought.

Yamigedo snickered.

They all saw the gray dragon getting even more pissed off.

Asmodai crossed his arms, "Gao. Having a guy like him as your buddy must be a lot of trouble."

"Gao. Let's sure we both have a good fight. I won't go easy on you, yo," Tetsuya said.

The held each other hand as Gao replied, "I hear that."

Batzz frowned as he saw his buddy getting friendly with his enemy, _**That's not a real warrior fight kid!**_

* * *

Back in the arena, Paruko began the speech for the first match, "Finally, it's about to begin!"

The two representatives and their buddies were facing each other's in the middle of the arena.

"The World Buddy Masters launches into a must see-match," Paruko declared. The light shined on the two participants, "Dragon World. Gao Mikado, winner of the World Buddy Cup and his new buddy, Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz. Magic World," Asmodai changed his shirt for a white coat with a yellow tie and a pair of glasses, despite not needing one at all, "Tetsuya Kurodake and Fervent Demon Lord Teacher, Asmodai."

"The excitement of the local supporters must be reaching a fever pitch! First, Dragon World, Let's go," she warped in Dragon World.

She reached Dragon World and saw many dragons watching a large screen, brought from the Human World.

"It looks like the crowd is eagerly waiting Gao Mikado's heroics," she noticed the silence in the crowed and flew towards a group of older dragons, "Aren't you folks going to cheer on the representative buddyfighter?"

One orange dragon with white mane replied, "Long ago, his buddy did something terrible in our very own Dragon World. Did you know what was it young missy?"

Paruko didn't know, but she did notice that the dragon excluded Batzz from being from Dragon World, "Hum?" she didn't have time to ask anything as the dragon talked.

"We won't accept this. We'll never accept Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz! And if his buddy picked him, then this Gao doesn't deserve to be our representative. This is just a joke!"

Many dragons agreed as they said, "Yeah."

"Right!"

One of them cut the crowned, "Don't listen to those old farts Paruko."

She noticed Drum near them with his arms crossed, "They don't know who Gao really is. Gao's the reason I became a better dragon. I know him more than those old farts."

"That's true," Paruko had to agree, knowing Gao more than those dragons.

"What did you say?" the dragon asked Drum, "What did you just call us you stupid ruler?"

"Old farts! If you aren't happy, fight me!" Drum was in his fighting stance.

"Keuf. As if I'll lose my time with you," he replied with the most insulting way he could.

Drum jumped at him and a brawl occurred.

"Hum. We will leave them alone as they settle their… differences. Woah!" Paruko dodged one of the old dragon sent in the air by Drum's uppercut, "Let's see who's it going in Magic World before I end up like them! Warp!"

In Magic World, there were in the middle of a rock concert played by demons while the crowed cheered loudly, "Yes. We're in Magic World. Without even waiting for the Buddyfight to begin, they're already totally pumped up!"

She warped up back to Earth, "Now. Gao Mikado and Testuya Kurodake. What kind of fiery battle will they show us?"

"Here we go Batzz," Gao whispered with excitement. He did notice what the dragons said when Paruko was there and did notice Batzz not really taking it well.

"I'll show them what's that," Batzz replied. He was talking to both the Magic World representative and the old dragons who insulted him.

"Here we go, Asmodai," Testuya said with his deck case in his hand.

"Let's see what this Demon Lord Dragon can do," the pink demon replied to his buddy.

"Now rise before me! Almighty dragon of them all! Luminize! Demon Lord Dragon Tempest!"

"Together with a Demon Lord! Let's study! Luminize! Devil school! Yo!" the deck case transformed into a headphone.

"Alright. The World Buddy Masters first match begins! Buddy fight!"

The two representatives said, "Raise the flag!"

"Dragon World!"

"Magic World! Yo!"

"All eyes are on this first match, which has turned into a Demon Lord showdown, and it's about to begin! Right after the commercial break!" Paruko said.

That killed the hype.

The participants gasped while Batzz yelled, "I hate this commercial break concept!"

Meanwhile, back in Dragon World, Drum was sitting on top of every dragons who tried to fight him. His arms were crossed as he panted. He thought, _**Go for it Gao. I'll always support you. No matter what.**_

* * *

AC: This is the end of this part.

For those who review it, I wonder if you like the changes I put in this chapter. I'm curious to hear your thought about it.

When Paruko spoke to the dragon in the show, I've noticed just yesterday that they didn't consider Batzz as a dragon of Dragon World the way one of the say it. Kinda cruel to say that.

Next: It's the second part of this episode of course.


End file.
